Personal Assistant
by Dreadful Mind
Summary: Office AU. This is my first Eren/ Levi story. If you couldn't guess from the title, Eren becomes Levi's personal assistant and romance ensues. I suck at summaries, forgive me! Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Eren sat in the receptionist desk at Trost Legal Services like any other day. He was usually the first person there, since he had decided he was going to take a gap year to decide what career path he wanted to take, so he had nothing better to do than get to work an hour early. His roommate, Armin, knew he wanted to be a doctor and was taking extra biology classes, even though he didn't need to. Eren always envied how Armin knew exactly what he wanted to do in life, whereas he didn't.

Eren thought that maybe he wanted to become a lawyer, but that was probably because he worked at a law firm. When he came out to his parents, Grisha, his father, had shut him out for a few weeks. Eren's mother, Carla, assured Eren that he would come around, and eventually he did. Geisha felt guilty about shutting out Eren for something so simple like his sexyality, so he helped him the only way he knew how, by getting him a job at one of his patient's law firms.

Erwin Smith and his family had been tended by Grisha and his father their entire life, so when Erwin casually mentioned during a checkup that he needed a new receptionist, Grisha told him about his son. Erwin had met Eren a couple times before and gave him a shot.

It was three months later now and Eren quite liked his job. He was grateful to both Erwin and his father, because, especially now, it gave him something to do. The only problem was that there wasn't much excitement in being a receptionist. He smiled at everyone who walked into the building, directed them to the appropriate floor, then smiled at them as they left.

The most excitement he had was when one of the two executive assistants called in sick and Eren was always chosen to take their place. He liked having to run around the building to different departments and make phone calls and run out and get lunch. Ever since he was young, he couldn't sit still, he always felt like he needed to be doing something that involved him being on his feet. So while he didn't mind sitting at a desk all day, he much preferred something else.

Eren was scheduling consultation appointments on the computer when Hange burst through the door. She was Erwin's partner at the firm.

"Good morning Eren!" she said a little too loudly for how early it was.

But Eren returned her smile, "Good Morning, Hange. Have a nice weekend?"

"Like you wouldn't believe!" she reached over and grabbed a candy from the bowl Eren kept at his desk, "and you won't believe the news!"

Eren was about to ask what the news was when Erwin walked in through the door, "Now Hange, wouldn't you prefer it be a surprise?"

Hangs pouted at her partner, but then her face lightened up, "oh you're right! You better not do it when I'm not there Erwin!"

"Of course not Hange," he looked over at Eren, "Eren, when do you have lunch?"

"Noon," Eren replied, not quite sure why that mattered

"Great! Meet me in my office then, before you get your lunch," he had stepped into the elevator already, "coming?" he held the door for Hange.

Eren wasn't quite sure how to take the conversation that had just happened, but he figured he would just find out during lunch.

It was exactly fifteen minutes before Eren's break that a short, dark haired man with a pissed off facial expression walked into the building.

"Good morning, sir," Eren called from his desk, is there anything I can help you with?"

"You can start by calling me Levi. Im 26, not fucking 50," Levi was now standing right in front of Eren's desk.

Eren found that funny but was too afraid to laugh, "Yes, Levi. Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Angel Face and Shitty Glasses," he said that with such a straight face that Eren wasn't sure if he was joking or not. He couldn't help but admire Levi's eyes though, they were gray, a strange color for natural eyes.

When Eren didn't respond, Levi smirked, "Erwin and Hange"

"Oh! Do you have an appointment?"

"I dont need a fucking appointment. Unfortunately, those shitty two are my best friends," Eren wasn't sure if he should believe him or not, but given the chance that he might be telling the truth, Eren decided it was best to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm supposed to go see Erwin in a few minutes anyway, do you want me to escort you?"

"Might as well, brat,"

Eren frowned at the nickname but pulled out the plaque that said "Be Back Soon" and set it in his desk, he then stood up and walked over next to Levi and extended his hand towards the elevator.

Levi grabbed a lollipop from the bowl and unwrapped it as he walked to the elevator.

When they got inside the elevator, Levi was standing next to the buttons, "its the 14th floor," Eren said.

Levi grimaced at him, "how often do you clean the buttons?"

"Umm.." _weird question, _"I'm not sure?"

"I'm not touching that," Levi popped the lollipop in his mouth as Eren reached over across him to press the button.

As soon the elevator moved, Levi groaned and grabbed onto Eren's sleeve. Eren couldn't help but think that Levi looked like of cute. He had a soft side that wasn't reflected in his porcelain face.

"Are you ok, Levi?"

"I hate elevators," his voice was slightly muffled by the lollipop in his mouth.

"We could have taken the stairs," Eren said softly

"That wasn't an option," Levi turned to Eren to snicker at him but he felt a tingly feeling in his stomach and groaned again, this time pressing his forehead to Eren's shoulder.

Eren was surprised by this, Levi was still holding onto his sleeve and Eren could feel that it was now bunched up in Levi's hand. They still had 10 floors to go so Eren reached over with his hand not in Levi's grasp and used his fingers to hold down the close doors and the 14th floor buttons. He had read somewhere that it would cause the elevator to go straight to the floor without making any other stops.

Instead of going back to stand the way he was originally, he turned a little to face Levi and wrapped that arm around him, hoping to give him some sort of comfort.

"Im not a child," Levi retorted. But when Eren pulled back his arm, Levi spoke softly "but thank you," Eren smiled and tightened his arm around Levi.

Eren guessed that the trick worked because they went straight to the 14th floor. When the doors opened, Eren was still holding Levi and Erwin was standing next to Hange who wore a giant smile.

"Looks like you've met your new personal assistant Levi," Erwin smirked.

**Hey guysss so this is my first Eriri/ Riren fix. To be honest I don't know the difference, so if someone could explain it to me that would be great.**

**I've mostly been writing Makorra (Legend of Korra) fanfics and I think I've exhausted my brain with LOK. (But if you want to go check them out, you totally should c:) So I'm trying something new. Hope you guys like it. I might just update this as ideas come to me, I know that's not preferable but if I get a sudden writers streak and end up with 5 chapters at once, I might just upload weekly. **

**Anyway, hope you guys like this. Not entirely sure where its gonna head, but I got some ideas. **

**Please review, I want to know what you guys think. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Eren wasn't completely sure how he ended up being Levi's assistant. Once they had made it back to Erwin's office, Eren couldn't stop thinking about how much he enjoyed holding Levi, but also the embarrassment of being caught. He was transfixed on Levi the entire time Erwin was explaining the situation. It wasn't until he heard the word "promotion" that he started paying attention.

"We need someone who is already familiar with the building and gets the gist of the things that go on around here. You've acted as personal assistant to Hange and I on several occasions and we both agreed that you'd be perfect for the job,"

"And you fit Levi's requirements!" Hange added from her spot on the couch.

"Requirements?" Eren asked.

Erwin opened up a folder and handed Eren the piece of paper on top. It looked to be a print out of an email that read _"just get me someone with nice eyes and an ass I can look at."_

Eren blushed but looked over at Levi with a raised eyebrow. Levi seemed indifferent as he replied, "it was a joke," was all he said, not even bothering to shoot a glance at Eren.

"Sure it was, Levi," Erwin commented, then turned back to Eren, "we do ask that you finish up your day as receptionist, we'll have a temp fil-" Erwin was caught off by Levi.

"That's irrelevant. Just stop by my office before you leave and I'll have a list of stuff I except you to know how to do,"

"Yes, sir,"

Levi finally turned to Eren, but only to glare at him.

Eren could feel his cheeks grow hot as he sunk into the chair a little, "I mean, Levi,"

Levi smirked, enjoying the fact that he could make his new assistant squirm. It would make working at a law firm slightly more entertaining. Even though he was joking in the email, he had to admit, Eren had some of the nicest eyes he had ever seen. He tried not looking at the boy too long, he knew once he would, he wouldn't be able to stop staring at him. As for his ass, Levi had only caught a glimpse when they walked into Erwin's office, but decided it was nice enough.

Levi did feel a little uneasy that Eren had to see him at his worst, in an elevator, but the way Eren had shrunk into the seat made him feel a little better. He wasn't weak, just didn't like elevators.

"Well if that's all, Eren, you may go enjoy your lunch. Sorry for keeping you," Erwin kindly told Eren.

Eren nodded and dismissed himself from the office. Once he had stepped out, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Isabel, Erwin's PA, giggled from behind her desk.

"So you met Levi?"

"Yeah," Eren liked Isabel, she was always in a good mood, "but I don't think I completely understand what just happened,"

"Erwin, Hange, and Levi all went to college together. They all studied law, but after graduation, Levi joined the army. And now he's back and is partnering up with the other two. He's visited before, and has helped in a few cases, but it was never for long because he was always deployed back. But this time he is back for good, so it was only natural he would join the firm,"

Eren nodded his head at the information, it made him understand Levi a little better, maybe his military background was the reason for his demeanor.

As if reading his thoughts, Isabel added, "but the way he is now, is how he's always been. Hange is my cousin so I've known Levi almost as long as they have. How those three became best friends is beyond me," she chuckled.

Eren laughed, "well I better go, I dont have too long for lunch anymore, I'll see you later," he offered her a smile and a wave before he stepped into the elevator, blushing as soon as he was inside, remembering what it felt like to hold Levi.

Eren suddenly had a realization, he was going to work for this man starting tomorrow, he was going to work for a man he felt attracted to. Eren had heard enough stories to know that this wasn't going to end well.

**Dun dun dun! So is this going to end well? Probably. We all know how assertive Levi can be c; foreshadowing? I think so! **

**I know this is a shorter chapter, so I might be uploading another one later about what the besties talk about after Eren leaves the office and when Eren gets the list.**

**Reviews are much appreciated (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Levi couldn't help but stare at Eren's ass as he walked out the office, he recalled his previous statement, Eren's ass was perfect.

As soon as the door shut, Erwin and Hange began to laugh.

"What?" Levi asked, in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"I know there's no policy against it, but please dont fuck your assistant. He's a good kid," Erwin said.

"Who says I want to fuck that brat?"

"The way you were staring at his ass was indication enough. Hange, don't you agree?"

It wasn't until then that Levi realized that Hange had barely spoken the entire time. That was new.

"What?" she said, "sorry, I was planning the wedding in my head. Levi, will you be mentioning the elevator scene in your vows? Or maybe Erwin can use that story in his best man speech!"

Levi had started blushing as soon as Hange mentioned the elevator, which made Erwin laugh again. Levi didn't like to be teased so he stalked his way to the door.

"Oh Levi," Hange cooed at him, "he's gay."

Levi's face turned a deeper shade of red and he slammed the door behind him.

"Isabel, will you please show me the way to my office? And use the stairs please,"

Almost everyone had left the office already, Eren estimated there were only a few people left, including himself and Levi and thought it would be safe to head up to Levi's office a little earlier than he originally intended. He was almost to the elevator when he had a better idea and turned towards the stairs.

Levi's office was on the 12th floor, which meant he had quiet a few stairs to take, by the time he made it to the Levi's office he had a thin coat of sweat over his skin, it didn't help that it was the middle of summer.

He knocked on the door and waited until he heard Levi telling him to enter. As soon as he stepped through the door, Levi scrunched up his nose.

"Why are you sweating?" he asked.

"I took the stairs,"

"Why?"

"I figured you weren't going to be using the elevator very often so I was testing them out," Eren shrugged, "I asked the janitor how often it gets cleaned and he laughed at me, so I asked him to clean them every other day,"

Levi raised an eyebrow, this kid hadn't even began officially working for him and he was already impressing Levi.

"He laughed at me again," Eren continued, "so I casually slipped your name in and he said he'll be cleaning them daily. Also the elevator buttons. And the hand railing in the stairwell,"

"Not bad," Levi commented.

"You seem like a germaphobe,"

"there's a difference between being a germaphobe and wanting things to be clean,"

"I think you crossed the line into germaphobe, Levi," Eren chuckled. He didn't really care for Levi's obsession to cleaning, but he wanted to make a good impression, well and he wanted to keep his mind off his new boss.

"Shut up and sit down, brat," Levi motioned towards the chair in front of his desk.

Levi didn't speak again until Eren sat down, "since you're going to be working for me, I thought it was appropriate to have some sort of interview," Eren nodded his head, "How often do you shower?"

Eren raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"Its not a difficult question, brat,"

"Uhh..every morning,"

Levi jotted something down as he nodded his head, "keep it that way, especially on days when you'll be around me,"

"Germaphobe," Eren whispered, Levi's glare told him he heard, causing Eren to blush a little.

"Next," he handed his phone to Eren, "I need your number. If you ever see me calling, you better not hesitate to answer,"

Eren saved his number into Levi's phone under the name _Nice Ass &amp; Eyes. _He handed Levi back his phone and when Levi saw the name, the edges of his lips twitched up but he didn't bother to comment or change the name. He set down his phone and continued.

"What's a kid with a dad as a doctor doing working at a law firm,"

"I'm not a kid, I'm 20, almost 21," He wanted to make sure Levi knew he was legal.

"Answer to a question I didn't ask,"

"I don't want to be a doctor, my dad helped me get this job after I told him I was gay,"

"Why?"

"Why am I gay?" Eren knew what he meant, but he liked to joke around.

"No idiot, what does you being gay have to do with this job?"

"My father and I never got along very well, so when I told him I was gay he freaked out for a couple weeks. He knew I didn't know what career I wanted to take, so he thought this job would help me,"

Levi nodded, "has it?"

Eren paused for a second, he had thought about it, but enough to make a decision, so he responded with a shrug, "I'm not sure,"

Levi spoke without looking up from his paper, "Well you can always be a trophy husband," Levi raised his head slightly to see a blushing Eren looking down at his hands. _Why does he have to be so cute,_ Levi thought.

The two were silent for a couple minutes before Levi spoke again, "Boyfriend?"

Eren looked up again, his face even redder,"how is that relevant?" he questioned.

"I might be more considerate of when I call you if I think you might be getting fucked," Levi kept the same disinterested face while he waited for a response.

Eren wasn't sure it was possible but he could feel his face was beet red now, "I don't have a boyfriend," he simply stated, choosing to ignore the fact that Levi assumed he was a bottom. He was, but he didn't want to give Levi the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Where do you usually get your coffee?"

Eren sighed at the change of subject, "I dont drink coffee, but my roommate does and he really likes this cafe down the street, Cafe Maria,"

"I require a double shot hazelnut coffee everyday, if I'm craving something else, I'll text you in the morning, if not just get me that,"

Eren nodded, making a mental note.

"You said you had a roommate?"

"Yes, Armin,"

Levi wrote something down and looked up at Eren. He handed a piece of paper that had previously been in a folder to Eren. Eren read over the list and couldn't help but chuckle at a couple: _carry around a travel size packet of moist toilettes; be available at all times of day; if i call you don't answer, you're fired; if I ever have to take the elevator, you better do the thing that doesn't let it stop at every floor; shower daily; do squats._

The last one made Eren burst into a fit of laughter.

Levi eyes opened wide when he heard Eren's laughter. It made him feel exceptionally satisfied that he was able to make him laugh. It was a beautiful sound, almost like a musical instrument, Levi couldn't help but smile and relish in the sound of Eren's laughter.

When Eren finally calmed down, Levi spoke "that is all, thank you Eren,"

Eren stood to leave but before he could step away from the desk, Levi held his hand out, signaling he wanted the paper. Eren didn't question it as he handed it back to him.

Levi took it and scribbled something at the bottom then folded the paper in half and handed it back to him.

Eren didn't read the paper until he was walking towards his car, it simple said _laugh and smile more._

**Hope you guys liked it! I may or may not be uploading a new chapter this weekend. I'm being reunited with the person who has been my best friend since we were six. Which means that I might not have time to write. I'll try my best to get a chapter up, but no guarantees. **

**By the way, thank you to Daiki Hanna (I hope I spelled that right!) for explaining to be the difference between Ereri and Riren. And to answer your question, yes, it will be a Riren story.**

**Reviews are much appreciated! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three weeks since Eren started working as Levi's PA, it took some getting used to, but Eren had managed to get the hang of carrying out Levi's demands. He got his coffee everyday and arrived early to make sure he was there to give it to Levi as soon as he stepped into his office. Eren was really enjoying his job, not so much because he didn't have to sit at a desk all day, but because it was his job to stay near Levi at all times.

After the first week, Eren was positive he had feeling for Levi. He knew Levi was impressed with his work so he thought it would be okay to tease his boss, and always found chances to bend over and pick things up or stare into Levi's eyes just a second longer than necessary.

Levi retaliated by grabbing a lollipop from Eren's desk and licking it seductively in front of Eren, he only did this when he knew Eren was watching. Levi found satisfaction in watching the green-eyed boy squirm in his chair or strategically place his hands in front of his crotch as he excused himself.

Levi knew what he was doing to Eren, he found amusement in teasing him. But Levi saw it as mostly payback. Eren never missed the chance to remind Levi of his fear for elevators. They hadn't rode the elevators as much as the other employees, but when they were in a rush for a meeting, it was the most logical choice. Levi would try his hardest to not reach out and tug on Eren's sleeve, but always ended up clutching his sleeve. He almost managed to keep his hands to himself one day, that is until Eren reached out and slid his hand into Levi's, giving him a gentle squeeze until the elevator doors opened. This led to Levi holding Eren's hand instead of his sleeve when they rode the elevator, it made Levi not mind the elevator so much.

Eren stood outside Levi's door nervously for a couple seconds before he knocked.

"Come in,"

Eren approached Levi's desk and placed a handful of papers in front of Levi, "Hange asked that you look over these forms when you have time,"

Levi nodded, "is that all?"

Eren switched his weight from his left leg to his right leg, Levi could tell he was nervous, "what is it, Eren?"

"Well, you see, uhhh..." Levi sat back in his chair and looked at Eren, making him even more nervous, "tomorrow's my birthday, and since it's a Friday I was wondering if I could leave early...tomorrow,"

Levi said nothing, he could tell he was making Eren uncomfortable with his silence and was enjoying every second. He smirked when Eren switched his weight again, but still said nothing. So he took the time to admire his assistant.

Levi could swear that Eren wore tight pants just to tease him, and he was right. In addition to the tight pants, Eren was wearing a deep blue button down shirt that made Eren's eyes look more blue that green. His eyes were something that always puzzled Levi, they never looked to be the same color.

"So..." Eren's voice brought Levi back.

Levi cleared his throat before he spoke, "I would have liked to know earlier, but since it's your birthday, I'll let it slide. Go rearrange the schedule for tomorrow so we're both out of here early."

"Can't stand to be without me, Levi?" with Levi's approval, Eren's nervousness left him, and he could miss the chance to tease his boss.

Levi rested his elbows on his desk and his chin on his hands, giving Eren the most innocent look he could muster, "what's the point of being at work if I don't

have my assistant to fantasize about?"

Eren had been expecting many different responses, except for that one. A faint blush became visible on his cheeks. Did Levi really fantasize about him? God knew Eren certainly fantasized about his boss.

After a couple more seconds, Levi chuckled as he waved Eren away, "go Eren, you have work to do,"

"Y-yes, Levi," he looked down at the floor as he turned around and walked out the office.

Levi made early dinner plans for Friday evening with his friend, Petra. They had known each other since childhood and made it a tradition to get together at least once a month to catch up.

"Any new romances?" Perta asked after they had gotten past the small talk.

Levi took a sip of his wine the waiter had just poured him, he set it down, still not answering his question.

Petra knew Levi well enough to be able to read his body language, "is he cute?"

Levi still didn't answer, he always found talking about crushes to be childish.

Petra made the motion of reaching for her phone, "I can just call Hange, I'm sure she'd tell me,"

"Yes,"

"Yes call Hange?"

"Yes, he's cute," Levi mumbled, he knew if Hange told Petra, she would exaggerate all the details.

"Oh, Levi! How did you meet him?"

"he's my assistant,"

Petra raised her eyebrow, "is it a good idea to be into your assistant?"

"All we do is tease each other, its not like we're fucking under my desk,"

"He teases you? So he likes you?" Petra questioned, chosing to ignore his crude comment

Levi shrugged, he liked to think that Eren did have feelings for him, but Eren could just be teasing him for fun.

"Hmm...i think he likes you," Petra smiled

"You haven't met him,"

"Who couldn't like that face of yours," Petra cooed as she reached her arm across the table to pinch Levi's cheek. Levi swatted her hand away and Petra pulled it back, giggling. Levi never did like getting his cheeks pinched.

The waiter soon arrived with their food, Petra told Levi about her job as a pediatrician and Levi listened. His mind sometimes wandering to thoughts of Eren.

Eren and his friends decided to go to a club for Eren's birthday, he was the last one of their group to turn 21, so no doubt they were all going to get drunk and dance all night. Since this club carded at the bar and not the door, Eren had been here several times before, leading his group their usual set of tables.

Mikasa stayed close to Eren at all times, she was always protective of her brother. Armin followed right behind them while Jean, Marco, Sasha, Connie, and Crista had all ventured to the bar already.

"How does it feel to finally be 21?" Armin asked when they sat down, he was almost yelling due to the loud music.

Eren didn't have a chance to answer because Jean walked over and put a drink in his hand. He threw his arm around Eren as everyone crowded around them, with their own drinks in hand.

"Ever since we've known each other, you've been a piece of shit," Jean started, making everyone laugh, "but now you're an older piece of shit that we don't have to worry about getting caught drinking underage."

Eren frowned at the memory, they were almost caught once but they had shoved Eren onto the floor of the backseat so the cop wouldn't see him and somehow made it home.

"But now you're 21, and you can drink all you want because we all getting shitface drunk," he yelled the last part and chugged his drink down, slamming the cup onto the table and dragging Marco to the dance floor.

Jean and Eren had always had a rocky relationship, they fought the most out of the whole group, but they still cared about each other, knowing when it was time to take things seriously and when it was okay to argue or fight.

"Let's go dance!" yelled Sasha, grabbing Connie and dragging him.

"Do you want to come, Eren?" Crista asked.

"I'll go in a bit," he smiled at her. Crista turned to Mikasa, who nodded and the two went off to dance.

Eren looked at his friends dancing and couldn't help but smile, but when he glanced across the booths he saw a man with a jet black undercut with a beautiful blonde women, whatever he was saying was making her laugh, which made Eren frown.

Armin noticed his frown,"what is it Eren?"

Eren shook his head as he grabbed his drink and chugged the entire thing. Slamming it in the table and reaching out for one of the other ones at the table.

"Eren," Armin put his hand over Eren's, "what's wrong?"

Eren pulled his hand out from underneath Armin and pointed at the two, "that's Levi."

**I couldn't sleep last night and this happened. Enjoy!**

**Reviews are much appreciated! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

Levi somehow allowed Petra to drag him to a club that was nearby the restaurant. It had been a while since they went to a club together, since they were in college. Levi only agreed because Petra told him it would help get his mind off of Eren.

Petra's husband, Oluo had joined them at the club and him and Petra were grinding on each other somewhere on the dance floor, leaving Levi alone in the booth. The loud music was helping him forget about Eren, but when he was taking a sip of his soda, he was driving home after all, he nearly choked when he saw his assistant dancing with a drink sloshing in his hand. He seemed to be dancing with a group of people, so Levi didn't want to intervene, it was his birthday after all.

After a while of dancing, Eren walked to the bar to get another drink, even though he was already pretty drunk. When he managed to ask the bartender for his drink, he stopped him before Eren could pull out his wallet, "A Mr. Levi has already paid for all your drinks for the rest of the night," the bartender pointed to Levi, who was sitting in the same booth from before, but this time he was alone.

Eren was able to make his way over to Levi without spilling his drink, luckily. He knew Levi would tell him something if his shirt was covered in alcoholic beverage stains.

Levi didn't see him approaching since he was facing the other way, so he jumped a little when he felt someone sit not even two inches away from him.

"Where did your girlfriend go?" Eren asked, his face flushed.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Levi said, leaning away from Eren, he smelled like he had bathed in his drink.

Eren pouted, "Why are you lying to me? I thought you liked me, so why are with your girlfriend," he leaned into Levi, placing his hand on Levi's knee.

Levi glanced at Eren's hand that was moving up and now rested on his thigh, "I told you I don't have a girlfriend," he took Eren's hand from his thigh and placed it on his own lap, "I came with my friend, but she already left, with her husband," he added.

Eren drank some more of his drink, "Do you like me?" he asked, looking straight into Levi's eyes.

"Yes," he replied, knowing full well that Eren wasn't going to remember any of this in the morning.

Eren smiled before moving closer, his eyes closing slowly. Levi put his hand on Eren's chest and pushed him back, "you're drunk, I'm not kissing you,"

"But why?" Eren whined, "I want to kiss you. I want to kiss you so badly," this time he placed one hand on Levi's neck and used it to bring him closer, finally succeeded in pressing their lips together.

Levi couldn't help but note how soft Eren's lips were, he also had to note how quickly the kiss became sloppy. Eren's tongue was already probing around Levi's mouth in a way that both disgusted and pleased Levi. He had to admit, he wanted Eren, but he knew better than to take advantage of him in a drunken state and the taste of alcohol kept reminding him of this fact.

He reluctantly pulled back, which made Eren frown, "I told you I wasn't kissing you if you were drunk," Levi told him.

"But Levi, I want to. I like kissing you, your lips are so soft," Eren was leaning in again, his hand was back on Levi's thigh and inching closer to the bulge in his pants.

"Eren!"

Levi turned to see a blonde about the same age as Eren standing in front of them, he guessed this was the roommate.

"What do you want Armin, can't you see I'm busy?" Eren replied back, looking frustrated.

"Eren, we're all going home. Come on," Armin tried to reach for Eren but Eren pulled back.

"I want to stay here with Levi!" He wrapped both his arms around Levi's to emphasize his point.

"Levi? His boss?" Armin rose his eyebrow towards Levi.

"Yes, I'm that Levi,"

"And I'm staying with him," Eren said, pouting.

"If it's all right with you, I'll make sure he gets home safe," Armin didn't look too convinced, "Don't worry, I have no intention of doing anything to him if he's going to be this shitfaced drunk,"

Armin chuckled but nodded, "bye, Eren."

"Bye Armin!" Eren said, too happily.

When Armin left, Eren tried kissing Levi again, "Stop that Eren, or I'm leaving you here,"

Eren frowned, then his lips curled up into a smirk, "But you wouldn't do that to your favorite assistant."

"You're my only assistant," Levi was having a harder time controlling his urges with Eren getting closer to him every second.

Eren's lips were inches away from his, so he stood up suddenly, causing Eren to fall forward where Levi had previously been sitting, "Stay here, I'll be right back,"

Levi walked back to the bar and paid his tab after asking for a cold cup of water, he needed something to cool himself down. When he turned to walk back to the booth to retrieve Eren, he was surprised to see two big green eyes staring at him.

"I thought I told you to wait at the booth,"

"I missed you," Eren said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Levi sighed, but took Eren's hand in his and led him towards the door. He could feel Eren squeeze his hand, like he always did when they were in an elevator together.

Levi managed to get Eren buckled in in the passenger seat of his car. It was only minutes later that Levi could hear Eren's steady breaths and knew he was sleeping. Levi didn't know where Eren lived and he looked too peaceful to wake up, so Levi drove them to his apartment.

He scooped up Eren into his arms and closed the door using his foot. Levi lived on the third floor, so usually he would take the stairs, but he didn't want to risk losing his balance while he was carrying Eren. He hesitantly walked to the elevator, struggling to press the button to his floor, but someone managing.

As soon as the elevator started to move, Eren squirmed in Levi's arm just enough to wrap his own arms around Levi's neck, his head resting on his shoulder, "it's okay," he mumbled.

Levi couldn't help but smile at the man in his arms. He pressed his lips to Eren's forehead, finding that it calmed him down. He was almost surprised when he heard the ding that signaled that they were on his floor.

He walked to his apartment, which wasn't too far down, and once again struggled to unlock his door. Once inside Levi thought about laying Eren down on the couch, but thought it would be too uncomfortable for him. So he walked them over to his own bedroom and set Eren down. He took off Eren's shoes and placed a blanket over him.

Levi was able to find Eren's phone and was glad to see that it didn't have a password on it, so he easily dialed Armin and explained the situation to him. Ensuring him that Eren was fine and he would call Armin as soon as he woke up.

When he hung up, Levi couldn't help but search through Eren's contacts to find what he was saves under, he didn't have to look too far when he found _Hottie with a Body_ and confirmed that was his number.

Levi places Eren's phone on the bedside table and grabbing another blanket and pajamas and taking them with him to the couch.

So Eren thought he had a nice body.

Levi knew exactly what he was going to do with this newfound information. He slipped out of his clothes and put on his pajama bottoms, not bothering with the shirt, and laid on the couch, but not before he folded the clothes he had just taken off and put them on the loveseat. It wasn't long before he was asleep and dreaming about the man sleeping on his bed.

**Next chapter will involve some cute Eren and Levi moments. **

**R****eviews are much appreciated (:**


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Eren did when he woke up was groan. His head was pounding and his mouth felt dry. He opened his eyes and quickly realized he didn't know where he was. He sat up quickly, which caused a head rush and another groan.

He looked around the room, trying to make sense of where he was. He was alone and fully dressed, so he concluded he didn't have sex with anyone. Eren let out a sigh of relief. He didn't remember much of last night. He thought long and hard but couldn't remember where he was.

He glanced over at the bedside table and saw his phone. Picking it up, he called Armin.

"Hey Eren, have a nice night?" Armin answered.

"Armin?!" Eren whispered, "where are you?"

"The apartment," Armin chuckled, "don't tell me, you dont remember last night?"

"Not really,"

"You don't even remember seeing Levi?"

At the mention of Levi's name, foggy memories came back to Eren. He remembered seeing Levi with a beautiful women and feeling jealous, but then he remembered kissing Levi.

"Did I kiss him?!" Eren frantically whispered

Armin laughed, "You did, but I think you wanted to do a lot more to him than just that,"

"What do you mean?!"

"You had your hands all over him and wouldn't leave with us. You kept whining that you wanted to stay with him."

Eren groaned again, because of the situation he was currently in and the massive hangover he had.

"Well Eren, I'm gonna go, it's obvious he didn't kill you and I have studying to do," Armin quickly hung up before Eren could ask him anymore questions.

Eren pulled back the blanket that was covering him and swung his legs over the bed, resting them on the floor. He stayed there a while, he found that quick movements didn't help his hangover. He slowly got up and walked to the door, when he opened it, the smell of breakfast food invaded his senses and his stomach growled.

Eren followed the smell to what he guessed was the kitchen. One of the first things Eren took notice of was the fact that Levi was cooking without a shirt. Eren couldn't help but stare at his chest, that is until Levi noticed him standing in the door way.

"Oi, are you just going to stand there?"

"I- uhh,"

Levi sighed, "just sit down, I'm almost done anyway," he turned back to the stove where he was making pancakes.

Eren sat quietly, not sure what to say. He voted to say nothing and continue to stare at Levi. Granted, all he could see of him was his back, but Eren quickly decided that was the most perfect back he had ever seen.

Levi was fit, he had been in the army prior to working at Trost. In addition to that, Eren knew he ran daily and visited the company gym every other day.

Eren took the time to trace Levi's back with his eyes. He has to resist the urge to stand up and run his hand down his spine. His whole back looked so smooth.

Eren snapped back when he heard the tea kettle begin to whistle.

"If you're not doing anything, which I'm positive you're not, could you poor water into some mugs and make coffee?" Levi said, not looking back at Eren.

Eren stood up but realized he was missing a vital part of information.

"Where are the mugs?"

Levi used the spatula to point to one of the cupboards.

Once the coffee was made and the plates were served, the two sat opposite of each other at the table.

Eren just looked down at his breakfast, he was starving but he felt he needed to say something first. He just couldn't find his words.

"If you're going to say something, say it," Levi said, taking a bite of his eggs.

"What exactly happened last night?" Eren said down to the table.

"You got drunk,"

"I know that,"

"Oh, so you want specifics?"

Eren looked up at Levi, "I already got some from Armin,"

Levi ate some of his pancake and took his time to chew, which was driving Eren crazy.

"Levi, will you just tell me?"

"How about we eat first?" Levi gestured towards Eren's untouched plate, "I know you must be starving,"

Eren looked down at his plate, "thank you," he mumbled and drank some of his coffee.

When they were finished eating, Levi took their dishes and placed them in the sink, beginning to wash them straight away.

"Oh, Levi, let me do that," Eren suggested.

"No," Levi said, a little too sharply, but his voice changed when he saw Eren frown,"you probably have a headache, just take an aspirin and go sit on the couch,"

Eren nodded, the bottle of aspirin and a glass of water had already been sitting on the counter, and Eren guessed those were for him. He took a pill from the bottle and drank some water, taking the glass back with him to the living room.

"Use a coaster,"

Eren couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he made his way to the couch. There was a blanket there, which let Eren know that this was where Levi had slept last night. He folded the blanket and placed it on his lap as he sat down. It wasn't long before Levi joined him on the couch. Making sure to leave space between the two.

"So..." Eren began, not looking at Levi.

"You got drunk," Levi began, "then you came up to me and started asking me about my nonexistent girlfriend, you tried kissing me several times," Eren blushed and looked down at the blanket on his lap, tracing the pattern with his finger, "you refused to leave with your friends when your roommate came to get you. You kept saying you wanted to stay with me. So I suggested to take you home but you fell asleep in my car and I didn't know where you lived so I brought you back here and carried you up to my apartment. And now here we are,"

Eren blushed even harder at the thought of being carried by Levi, he kept tracing his fingers over the blanket, not sure of what to say.

"Eren?" Levi's voice had gotten very low, making Eren look over at him. He hadn't realized how close Levi had gotten, Eren could now feel his breath fan over his face.

"You know, Eren," Levi said, placing one hand on Eren's thigh, "You succeeded on kissing me once last night. I had to stop it, of course, along with your other advances. I'm not the type of man to take advantage of cute drunkies."

Eren glanced at Levi's hand on his thigh, then back to Levi's eyes. He swallowed hard. Levi smirked at how their positions had changed from last night.

"But you're not drunk anymore, Eren," Levi leaned in and pressed their lips together.

This kiss was a lot different than the one they shared last night, Levi could feel Eren was more tentative. He squeezed Eren's thigh, causing him to gasp, Levi took the chance to slip his tongue into Eren's open mouth. Levi wrapped one arm around Eren and used it to pull Eren closer to him, deepening their kiss. Their tongues danced around each other until Eren pushed Levi back.

Levi couldn't help but think that maybe he had crossed a line, he was about to apologize when Eren moved to straddle his lap, reconnecting their lips. Levi sucked Eren's lower lip in between his teeth and nipped at it, releasing a moan from Eren. Levi smiled before letting go of his lip and crashing their lips together again, their tongues finding each other.

Levi gently put his hands on Eren's waist while Eren began to roam his fingers across his torso. Eren's fingers were cold, making Levi shiver at the contact, but he made no effort to stop him. Eren delicately traces the lines outlining all of Levi's muscles, paying especially close attention to the "V" Levi had.

Eren's hands slowly made their way towards Levi shoulders and Levi could feel his thumb rub over his largest scar.

Eren pulled back, "scar?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

Levi nodded, "I got it during a mission," he couldn't help but suddenly feel self-conscious.

Eren must have sensed this because he began to pepper kisses all the way across the raised skin, brushing his lips over it, "It's beautiful."

Something about the way Eren said that made Levi want him even more. He moved his hands up Eren's body and tangled them in his hair, then quickly pulled Eren's face to his.

Levi pulled back and raised a questioning eyebrow when he heard Eren groan.

Eren smiled nervously, "My head still kind of hurts,"

Levi chuckled, "do you need another aspirin?"

Eren shook his head, groaning again. He swore he was never going to drink again. He always got the worst hangovers.

Levi still had his fingers tangled in Eren's hair, so he slowly brought Eren's head closer so he could kiss his forehead. The sweet gesture brought a blush back onto Eren's face. He never realized before how caring Levi could be.

Levi's fingers detangled themselves from Eren's hair and laid them back on his waist. He could tell Eren was enjoying himself so he gave him the chance to explore his body. His turn would come soon enough.

Eren sensed that they weren't headed in the same direction from minutes before, so he took the chance to get some answers.

"So who was that woman you were with last night?" Eren asked, he watched his own fingers trace over Levi's scar, in an attempt to sound nonchalant.

"Petra, we've been friends since we were kids," he gently squeezes Eren's sides, "you have nothing to be jealous about," Eren's fingers stopped for a split second at Levi's comment before continuing their movements.

Eren was about to ask another question when _"Girls Just Want to Have Fun"_ began playing from the phone on the table.

It was Levi's turn to groan, "speaking of the devil,"

Eren burst out laughing, "she has her own ringtone?"

Levi laid his head on the back of the couch, "she changed it a couple years back and threatened to reveal an embarrassing secret of mine if I ever change it,"

Eren eyed the phone before reaching for it and answering it.

"Hello?" Eren said as Levi tried to snatch the phone from his grasp, Eren leaned over a pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Levi dropped his hands back to his waist.

"Hello? Levi?"

"Uhh, no," Levi had begun to kiss and nip at Eren's neck, making him lose his train of thought for a second, "This is Eren,"

"Oh! Eren! Happy late birthday, sweetheart!"

Eren decided he liked this Petra woman, "Thank you, Petra,"

"You know my name?" Levi could hear her gasp, "Levi told you about me?"

"Well, just a couple minutes ago," he sucked in a sharp breath, Levi was now sucking hard on his pulse point, "before that you were his nonexistent girlfriend," Eren bit his lip to try to suppress a moan.

"Sweetie you have nothing to worry about, back when we were seven, Lev-"

Levi whipped his head back, and snatched the phone from Eren's hand, bringing it up to his ear, "Alright Petra, that's enough. I thought we agreed you weren't going to tell anyone that story anymore,"

"It's a cute story!"

"It's embarrassing!" Levi retorted, "anyways, why are you calling? Don't you have a husband to bother?"

Petra laughed, "I do, but I wanted to know how you were doing, and from the sound of it, it seems like you're doing just fine. I expect details later, Levi,"

"Well you're going to be waiting a while," he could almost hear Petra pouting, "I'll call you later,"

"You better Levi, or I will make sure Eren hears that story," speaking louder she said goodbye to Eren.

Eren leaned closer to the phone, "bye Petra!"

Levi didn't bother to say bye as he hung up. He sighed and let the phone fall next to them.

"She seems nice," Eren commented, as he went back to tracing Levi's muscles.

"She is, but she can be a handful," Levi liked the way Eren's fingers felt on his skin. He closed his eyes with his head resting on the back of the couch. They sat there in a comfortable silence. Levi couldn't help but to doze off.

He was on the same couch as the one he ha been sleeping on not hours before, yet he felt much more comfortable now. The last thing he remembered was feeling Eren pressing another delicate kiss to his scar.

**I've been wanting to write a cutesie scene between the two since I started this story. And here it is! Hope you guys enjoy. **

**I love reading you guys' reviews, they make me so happy and give me motivation. So please keep reviewing! I need assurance that you guys actually like it .**


	7. Chapter 7

Eren felt as though he was experiencing déjà vu wen he woke up. He opened his eyes and saw the same white sheets that he was laying on before, didn't we fall asleep on the couch? Eren felt an arm thrown around him and turned to see Levi's sleeping face. Eren could only guess that while he was sleeping, Levi woke up and moved them to his bed.

Eren turned slowly so his whole body was facing Levi. He had never seen Levi look as relaxed as he did when he was sleeping. His mouth was slightly open and small breaths escaped his lips. Eren couldn't help but press a soft kiss to Levi's lips.

Levi rolled over so he was no longer laying on his side, but was now on his back. But his head was still facing Eren.

Eren kissed him again, but this time Levi didn't move, was he really a heavy sleeper? Eren always took him as a light sleeper. Maybe he didn't sleep at all last night and that's why he was so sleepy now. Eren knew he should probably let Levi rest, but they had all day to sleep.

He decided to have some fun with Levi, so he threw one leg on the other side of him and straddled his lap. Levi stayed still, he was still facing the other way so his neck was fully exposed to Eren. He took advantage of the easy access and used his hands to prop himself over Levi's body, connecting his lips to Levi's neck. He kissed and nipped lightly at the skin. When he licked the same spot, a small moan escaped Levi's lips, making Eren smile. He loved that he had an effect on the older man.

He moved lower on Levi's chest, he pressed his tongue flat and ran it over Levi's nipple, then he blew softly on it, causing the man under him to shiver.

Eren was about to do the same to Levi's other nipple when he felt arms wrap around him and bring him down, pressing his face against Levi's chest.

"What are you doing, Eren?" Levi's voice was low, still laced with sleep. Eren couldn't help but think about how sexy his voice sounded.

He lifted his head enough so that he could see that Levi still had his eyes closed. He kissed whatever skin he could reach, "I'm exploring,"

"I thought you had enough of that earlier?"

"Not even close," Eren was about to pepper more kisses across Levi's torso when he was suddenly flipped onto his back and Levi was now hovering over him. Eren pouted, "I wasn't done,"

Levi chuckled, "I think it's my turn now," he bent down and kissed Eren. Eren moved his hands into Levi's hair and pulled Levi closer to him, he wanted to taste more of the man.

Levi placed his hands at the hem of Eren's shirt, slowly moving his hands up his sides, bringing the shirt up with him. Eren could tell what he was doing and arched his back so the shirt could slide up easier. They parted lips so that Levi could rid Eren of his shirt, their breathing was already shallow.

Levi moved his lips to Eren's jaw, giving him a chance to catch his breath. He brushed his lips across Eren's jawline, and moved his way to his ear. He bit lightly on his ear lobe, Eren's nails dug into Levi back as he sucked in a sharp breath.

He sucked Eren's earlobe in between his lips and gently scraped his teeth along it as he pulled back. Eren's fingers slid down Levi's back, surely leaving red trails on their way.

Levi gave one slow, long lick against the shell of his ear before he moved down to Eren's neck, eliciting another moan from him. He left a trail of hickey's all across his collarbone, and a couple more in the nape of his neck. He especially took his time marking the side of Eren's neck, and leaving one right below his ear, where he knew it would be difficult to cover up with a shirt. Every time a sound of pleasure left Eren's lips, Levi made a mental note of the spot, before moving on and trying to find more.

Levi knew he still had more of Eren's body to ravish, but Eren's moans were making him grow hard and he could feel Eren's clothed erection pressing against his own. He knew he could no longer continue to ignore their erections.

After a very long and hard suck on Eren's neck, Eren arched his back pressing his erection even more against Levi. He let out a groan that Levi could only interpret as a mix between frustration and pleasure, he rolled his hips down causing Eren to buckle his hips at the sensation.

Levi slid his hands down Eren's chest and to the top of his pants, he slid them off along with his boxers. Eren shivered when he felt the cool air hit his burning flesh, but the chill quickly went away when Levi wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and began to stroke him slowly.

"L-Levi," Eren whimpered. His voice was laced with want and Levi couldn't wait any longer. He let go of Eren's cock, which made him pout, and pulled down his own pants he gave his own erection a few pumps, letting the precome act as a lubricant. Eren began to pump himself, watching Levi touch himself turned him on more than he thought it would. Levi smacked Eren's hand again and pressed their erections together, holding them both in his hand. He ran his thumb over the slit of their cocks and smeared the precome down their lengths, making it easier to stroke them.

Eren was a mess under Levi, his was breathing hard and he kept buckling his hips up to try to get more friction. He moaned Levi's name repeatedly. Levi loved the way Eren said his name and pumped faster. Eren could feel a familiar pool of heat in his lower stomach that told him he was close.

"Levi," he whimpered again, "I-I'm going to-"

Levi bent down so his mouth was right next to Eren's ear, "Cum for me, Eren,"

His words sent Eren over the edge and his toes curled against the sheets, he arched his back even more, pressing himself against Levi. He let out a loud, breathy moan as he came onto their stomachs.

The sight of Eren throwing his head back and his face scrunching up in what could only be pure bliss was enough for Levi to cum shortly after Eren. Levi fell to the side of Eren, and Eren curled up next to him, Levi pulled the white sheet to cover their lower bodies. Their breathing was jagged so they didn't speak for a few seconds until Eren spoke, "Levi?"

"Hmmm?" Levi was running his fingers through the brunette's disheveled hair.

"What are we?" Eren said, tracing a circle around one of Levi's abs. He felt Levi's fingers stop for a split moment before continuing through his hair.

"Whatever you want us to be," Eren didn't expect that, Levi was always so blunt, he expected Levi to determine what they would be.

Eren looked up at him, "I want to be with you,"

Levi smiled at both the response and the pink that dusted Eren's cheeks, "I want that, too," he pressed a kiss to Eren's forehead, "now get off," he said pulling back

Eren was taken aback, "but-"

"We're dirty, we need to take a shower,"

Eren pouted, "can't we do that later?" he wanted to continue cuddling next to his boyfriend. His boyfriend, he smiled at the thought.

"We have to get this mess off before it dries and becomes even harder to get off," Levi made the motion of hovering his hand over their stomachs, where their cum was already starting to dry a little.

"I can fix that," Eren said as he rolled over to where Levi had thrown his jeans and pulled out a packet of moist toilettes out of his pocket.

Levi raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You told me to carry a packet around with me, I don't know why you seem surprised," Eren said, taking one from the pack and handing it to Levi, who used it to clean the hand he had wrapped around them. Eren grabbed another one, sat up and began to wipe it on Levi's stomach before he used It on his own.

"Some of those things were a joke," Levi said.

Eren cocked his head to the side, giving Levi an innocent look, "So I should stop doing squats?" Eren chuckled as he noticed Levi's face turned a very noticeable shade of red.

Levi looked away, "You can keep doing those," he mumbled quietly, Eren almost wasn't sure he heard that right.

Eren could feel himself grinning like an idiot as he took the toilette from Levi and tossed them into the garbage can. He settled himself back down next to Levi, he threw his arm across his torso and used it to bring Levi closer to him, he tangled his leg into Levi's, Levi was the most beautiful human being he had ever seen, he wanted to wrap himself around him as much as he could.

Levi had both his arms around Eren, holding him close to his chest. He felt very protective of Eren now, that's part of the reason he had spent so much time on Eren's neck, leaving dark hickies so that anyone who saw him would know he belonged to Levi.

**Who doesn't love a protective Levi**

**Reviews are much appreciated,I love reading them (:**


	8. Chapter 8

It was the evening when Eren finally decided to go home, he didn't want to, and he could tell Levi didn't want him to go either, but he was still wearing the same clothes from last night.

When they were outside his apartment, he leaned over to Levi and gave me a passionate kiss before finally forcing himself out the car. They had already made plans to go to dinner the next night so Eren knew he just had to get himself through 24 hours.

Eren wasn't more that a couple feet in the door when Armin was calling out to him, he could hear quick footsteps in the hallway.

"Eren! Finally you're home! Mikasa has been calling, she's been super worried. I told her you were fine…" Armin trailed off when he noticed the hickies on Eren's neck, "Guess you were doing a lot better than I thought you were," he covered his mouth with his hands as he giggled.

Eren quickly threw his hand over his neck, he really should have tried to cover it up better, but Levi had done it in such an obvious spot, "my phone died. I'll let it charge for a bit and then call her," he started to head to his room.

"I'll text her so she knows you're home safe," Armin walked behind Eren, following him around the room as he looked for his charger then plugged it into the outlet and connecting it to his phone

"Thanks Armin,"

Armin gave him a quick nod, "so are you not going to tell me what happened?"

"Well," Eren could feel his face growing hot, so he turned and started for the door, "we're kind of dating now,"

"That's so exciting!" Eren could always count on Armin and his excitement, "but aren't you worried it'll affect your work?"

Eren thought about it for a second, "I hadn't given it much thought, but we're going to dinner tomorrow, I guess I'll talk to him then," he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He leaned against it, he didn't think through the whole situation, was there a policy against dating your boss? He hoped not. But even if there wasn't it would make working awkward, especially if they were to break up or something….

Eren shook the thought out of his head. He doubted that would happen. _I'll just ask Levi tomorrow._

When Eren was finished with his shower, he slipped on some boxers and pajama bottoms, he rarely slept with a shirt on, he found it uncomfortable. He picked up his phone and saw he had multiple messages from Mikasa. He decided to just call her.

"Eren! Where have you been? I called and texted you but your phone was off!"

"I know, I'm sorry,"

"Where were you?"

"Well, umm," Eren wasn't sure if he really wanted to tell Mikasa where he went.

"Armin said you were with your boss," _thank the heavens for Armin, _Eren thought.

"Yeah, I ran into him at the club,"

"Did something happen?!"

"Are you trying to ask if we had sex? Because we didn't," he wasn't _technically_ lying, Eren rationalized. He would tell Mikasa soon enough. She always got super protective of Eren, especially when he was in a relationship.

"Just asking…"

"Well I'm going to go now. I'm still kind of hungover," Eren heard Mikasa laugh.

"I'll see you soon then, bye,"

"Bye Mikasa,"

Eren hung up and laid back onto his bed, he threw one arm over his eyes to block out the light, he was too lazy to get up and actually turn it off. Him and Levi had spent all day in bed so he was still feeling groggy.

He had been laying down a while before he felt his phone vibrate in his palm, he figured it was Mikasa texting him again, but he was happy to see it was Levi. (**Levi**, _Eren_)

**My bed feels cold without you, remind me again why I let you leave**

Eren blushed at the text.

_I miss you too. Remind me again why I let you let me leave_

The reply came seconds after.

**I'm an idiot.**

Eren couldn't help but laugh.

_If you're an idiot, at least you're my idiot._

**I like that, almost as much as I like you. **

Eren blushed at Levi's directness. They were dating, but the idea of them being together was still new to him.

_I guess it's a good thing I like you too, or this would be awkward._

Eren put his phone down and resumed the position he had before. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he woke up in complete darkness.

He picked up his phone and used the light to help guide him to the kitchen, he hadn't eaten since breakfast and had refused Levi's offer for an early dinner, so he was starving. He turned on the light when he made it to the kitchen, squinting his eyes until they adjusted to the light. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat at the table. He looked through his phone and saw he had two new messages from Levi. One from right after the last text he sent and one just a couple hours earlier.

**I guess it is a good thing then** and **Good night, Eren**

He set his phone down on the table, smiling to himself like an idiot.

The next day Eren woke up impatient, he had napped so much the day before he had woken up extra early. And he quickly decided that was the worst day to wake up early, this meant he had to wait even longer for his date with Levi, and he wanted to see him already.

"Why don't you just text him and tell him you want to see him?" Armin asked, when he noticed Eren sitting on the couch and flipping mindlessly through the channels.

"Hmmm..that's not a bad idea," he picked up his phone from where he had placed it early. He called Levi instead of texting him, he wanted to hear his voice.

"I swear to god Hange, I wi-"

Eren cut him off, "Levi, it's me,"

"Oh!" Eren could hear the realization in Levi's voice, "sorry, Eren, Hange's been calling me all morning. I didn't bother to check the caller ID because I just assumed it would be her again,"

Eren chuckled, "Why has she been calling you?"

"Apparently she found out from Petra you were with me yesterday and now she won't stop asking me questions. She even got Erwin to call me,"

"Oh," was all he said. Was Levi embarrassed of him, is that why he wouldn't tell his friends?

"I told them we were together, so you would think that would be enough, but no," Levi continued, sounding frustrated.

"Oh!" Eren said, maybe a little too excitedly.

"I don't want to sound rude, but I'm about to head out and I don't like to use my phone while I drive…"

Eren understood, "I just missed you is all, but I'll see you later," he was about to hang up when he heard Levi.

"I'm just going to the grocery store, I realized this morning my fridge and pantry were looking empty. Do you want to come with me?"

"S-sure!" Eren said.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes,"

He heard the click that signaled that Levi had hung up. Eren ran to his room to get ready. He knew this wasn't a date or anything, but that didn't mean he wanted to look like he had been sitting on the couch all day, which is exactly what he had been doing.

Exactly 15 minutes later, Eren got a text from Levi saying he was outside. He practically skipped to the door, "I'm going out!" he called to Armin.

"Don't be out too late!" Armin called back.

"Okay, mom!" and with that Eren closed the door and ran down the stairs.

He slid into Levi's car and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"God, I missed you," was the first thing Levi said when they parted. Eren looked down at his hands, blushing. He felt that he had blushed more in the month he knew Levi than he had in his life before then.

"I missed you too," he said very softly.

Levi chuckled and put the car in drive, then he laced his fingers through Eren's hand, bringing It up to his lips to give it a gentle kiss before he placed their hands atop the middle compartment.

Eren couldn't get over all the sweet little things that Levi did, they seemed so out of character, yet they also looked so natural when he did them. He stared at Levi for a few minutes, trying to make sense of this.

"You know I can see you staring from my peripheral vision, right?"

"I was just looking," Eren said.

"Like what you see?" Levi asked, looking at Eren and giving him a quick wink before turning his head forward again.

"I really do, actually," Since Levi had such fair skin, whenever he blushed it was always noticeable, no matter how faint, the fact made Eren smile.

Levi didn't say anything as he pulled into the parking lot of a grocery store, Eren had been so enthralled by Levi he didn't notice where they were until he stepped out the car. He mentally groaned as Levi came around the car and joined their hands again, leading Eren to the door.

Eren tried to rack his brain to remember if Mikasa had mentioned anything about working today. He couldn't really remember.

Luckily the doors Levi led them through were far off from the cash registers, so at least he wouldn't have to face her yet, if she were working.

Levi grabbed one of the carts and Eren quickly took it from him. He walked ahead while Eren followed a couple steps behind with the cart.

He admired Levi from behind as he walked, his walk was very graceful. Sunday mornings were busy days and Levi managed to side step everyone, never running into anyone, whereas Eren had to apologize several times.

After a while of picking out groceries, Levi turned to Eren, "is there anything you want?"

Eren shook his head almost immediately.

Levi frowned, "Eren, if we're going to be dating that means you're going to spend some kind of time at my apartment. I want to have things you like,"

Eren thought, he knew if he said nothing, Levi would get upset, he racked his brain.

Levi could swear his eyes lit up when he Eren looked back at him, "Nutella!"

Levi raised an eyebrow, he hadn't heard of that, "what is that?"

"Its this like chocolate, hazelnutty spread you put on toast. Its delicious!" Levi smiled at his enthusiasm, he motion his arms forward, "lead the way,"

Eren looked like he was skipping until they got to the aisle where the Nutella was. He picked up the smallest jar and tossed it into the cart. Eren really seemed to like this thing and he was getting the small one?

"Get that big one," Levi pointed the largest jar of Nutella. He could see the hesitance in Eren's eyes so he grabbed it himself and put it in the cart and began to walk away with it.

"Aren't you going to take the little one out?" Eren asked.

"Nope, that one is for my apartment, you can take the big one home with you," he looked back at Eren, "is there anything else you like?"

Eren shook his head again.

"If you don't put other stuff in, I'm going to do it myself,"

Eren still didn't say anything so Levi walked to the cereal aisle and put it two boxes of the cereal he had seen Eren eyeing earlier. He also threw in a few boxes of granola bars he remembered seeing Eren eating a couple times.

He didn't really know what else to get, so he walked to the aisle where all the snacks were located, he put in a bunch of cookies and chips and other things he thought Eren would like. He was about to reach for another bag of chips when Eren spoke, "you really don't have to, Levi,"

Levi placed the bag into the cart, "I know I don't _have_ to, I want to. You're my boyfriend and I want to make you happy. But since you won't tell me what you want, I'll just take something of everything,"

Eren chuckled, "well I think we have enough," he walked to over to where Levi was and took his hand is his, "come on," he walked back to the cart and led to the registers. Levi could swear he heard Eren make a sound that sounded like a sigh of relief when they finally left the store.

They headed back to Levi's apartment. After the groceries were put away, they took one of the bags of chips and sat together on the couch, Levi had taken off his shirt.

"Do you always parade around your apartment shirtless?" Eren asked, while Levi scrolled through Netflix, trying to decide on a movie to watch.

"Nope,"

Eren stayed silent, confused.

"But I'm a hottie with a body so I might as well show it off,"

"I-I," Eren stammered, suddenly feeling very embarrassed, "you saw that?"

"Mhmm," Levi turned and kissed Eren's cheek, "it's sweet," he said then biting the spot he had just kissed.

Eren pulled away, "Levi!"

The mix of surprise and embarrassment on Eren's face made Levi laugh, "Captain America?" he asked, gestering to the television.

Eren nodded, cuddling himself next to Levi, getting closer. Levi was glad, being around the apartment made him feel cold, but Eren seemed to radiate warmth, so Levi didn't mind.

They continued to watch Netflix and eat their snack until Levi looked at the clock, "If we want to get dinner, I should probably take you home so you can get ready," he didn't really want to go anymore, he was pretty comfortable just sitting on the couch and cuddling with Eren.

"Do you want to go?" whined Eren.

"To be honest, not really,"

"Great!" Eren said, "I'd much rather stay here with you all day," he snuggled closer, pressing a kiss to Levi's temple.

Levi smiled and turned to face Eren, who pressed his lips against his. Levi had one of his arms already around Eren and pulled him closer, Eren opened his mouth and tilted his head to the side, deepening their kiss.

Levi ran his tongue along Eren's body lip and Eren opened his mouth, letting Levi slip his tongue in and play with his own.

They pulled back, a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Levi," Eren had been thinking about work the entire time they were watching the movie, he decided now was the best time to ask him about it, "can I ask you something?"

"Anything Eren," Levi gave him a small smile, encouraging him to continue.

Eren wasn't too sure how he wanted to phrase what he was thinking, he made a pensive face, which Levi quite enjoying looking it. He took Eren's hand in his and kissed everyone of his knuckles, giving Eren time to think.

"Well, we're dating now, and you're my boss. So wouldn't that make working...weird,"

Levi put their hands down, but rubbed his thumb across the back of Eren's hand. He hadn't thought much about that, in fact, he hadn't thought about it at all.

"I suppose it could," Levi started, "unless we set some sort of boundaries."

Eren nodded, "like what?"

Levi was about to respond when his phone rang, _why does always have to be interrupted?_

He saw it was Erwin and decided he should probably answer, "What do you want Erwin?"

Eren watched Levi as he listened, giving the occasional 'uh-huh,"

Levi's face scrunched up in confusion, "but there's six of us," his face turned red as he moved his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, "was this Hange's idea?...of course it was...no, no that's fine...I said its fine Erwin!...just have Isabel send me a the flight information,"

_Flight information?_ Eren was thoroughly confusing, he was only getting one side of the conversation, and that wasn't giving him enough information. But he was sure it had to be something work related.

Levi hung up and let out a loud sigh.

"What is it?" Eren asked.

Levi looked at him, "it might be a little difficult to establish boundaries when we're sharing a hotel room for a week."

**Sort of a cliff hanger, sort of not.**

**Sorry I haven't been updating as quick as you guys would like these past couple of days. I didn't do so well on a test for a class that has to do with my major, so I've been studying up so I don't get lost. Hope you guys understand! **

**Please leave me your thoughts (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the chapter without the coding and what not (thanks to chibi monsta for pointing it out to me). Sorry if you tried reading it like that. I usually check the chapter after I upload to prevent that but I uploaded it as soon as I woke up and I had to get ready for school. And then i couldn't fix it until I got to school. Not a good start to the day, Anyway, hope you guys like it!**

The next morning, Eren spent it packing and trying to make sure he had everything he would need. He had a week's worth of clothes packed, along with a few different pairs of shoes, and a bag of toiletries. Several times he thought he was all packed when he would think of something else he would need.

"Eren, relax, if you forget something, you can just go and buy it," Armin said, sitting in the only chair in Eren's room that wasn't covered in clothes.

"This is a work trip Armin, I can't seem unprepared! It looks bad," he groaned as he fell back onto his bag, he felt something press against his back, but he chose to ignore it.

"Your boss is your boyfriend, I don't really think you have anything to worry about," Eren didn't say anything, "are you sharing a room with Levi?"

Eren nodded his head.

"You might want to pack some condoms and lube then," Eren sat up straight to see Armin was already darting for the door. He grabbed the thing that had been prodding his back (it was his toothbrush) and managed to hit Armin's back as he ran out.

Two hours before their flight, Levi picked up Eren and they put his suitcase in the trunk next to his. They headed to the office to get some paperwork they were going to need before heading to the airport. Levi was about to get out the car when Eren stopped him.

"It's my job to get your things,"

"I know, but-"

"We didn't establish boundaries, but I do know that we can't let this relationship interfere with our work,"

Levi couldn't really argue with that, "okay,"

Eren kissed him, "besides, it'll be faster to take the elevator," he chuckled when he saw Levi stiffen and got out the car.

Eren jogged into the building and toward the elevator. When it got to their floor, he stepped out and towards the office, he found the papers exactly where Levi said they would be.

He walked back to the elevator and when the doors opened, Farlan, Hange's assistant was already inside.

"Good evening, Eren,"

Being assistants to the partners of the firm, Farlan and Eren had gotten to know each other in the past month that Eren had been working for Levi. When the trio was in a meeting, the three assistants usually sat together outside the conference room doing work while conversing.

"Hi, Farlan. Where's Hange?"

"She's already at the airport. She loves flying,"

Eren chuckled, "and Isabel?" it was no secret around the office that Isabel and Farlan were a couple, although they were very professional inside the building. Eren wondered if he could ask Farlan advice about that, but wasn't sure if Farlan knew.

"She's still at her apartment getting her things ready. I'm on my way to pick her up now. Oh! By the way," he grabbed a file from the stack he had in his hand and handed it to Eren, "Hange said I should give you this in case I saw you, it's just info on the guy suing."

"Thanks," Eren said. The two were silent until the elevator reached the lobby floor.

"You know Eren," he turned to Farlan, "I think its great that you and Levi are together. Wish it would have happened sooner, but its great nonetheless,"

"Why sooner?" Eren asked.

"I bet Hange $20 it would happen within the first two weeks, but she insisted it would take slightly longer,"

"You guys had a bet?!" Eren's face immediately turned red.

"It was just for fun Eren," Farlan said, they were now outside, "don't think too much about it," he let out a loud laugh and patted Eren on the back before they parted ways.

Eren didn't say anything as he slipped into Levi's car. Was it so obvious that they liked each other. So much so that others were making bets about it?

Levi was starting to feel irritated, "did Farlan say something to you?"

Eren snapped his head to face Levi, "No, well he did but it wasn't anything bad," Eren could see a hint of jealousy in Levi's eyes.

"What did he say?"

"He said him and Hange made a bet about when we would get together," Levi raised an eyebrow, "see nothing bad," he added.

Levi nodded his head and started the car, heading to the airport.

It was about an hour drive to the airport so Eren read the file to Levi while he drove. Basically, one of their biggest clients went to a club, fought someone and was now being sued by some other rich guy. They couldn't afford to lose this client which is why Levi, Erwin and Hange all had to go down there. Levi just listened intently to what Eren was saying. He wasn't so much listening to what Eren was saying as much as he was just listening to his voice.

Levi had to admit to himself that he felt jealous seeing Farlan talking to Eren. He knew he was dating Isabel, but when he saw Eren blushing and Farlan's hand on his back, he couldn't help the feeling. He felt angry that anyone other than himself was touching Eren. He found that Eren's voice calmed him down.

Eren was saying something about the guy suing their client when they stopped at a stoplight. Levi reached over and closed the file in Eren's lap and tossed the file to the back seat.

"Levi, what are you doing?" Eren asked, confused.

Levi took his hand and intertwined their fingers, "we have all day to go over the case, I just want to spend some time with you before we get bombarded by the others," he kissed Eren's fingers.

Eren blushed. He was about to ask Levi if he wanted to talk about something in particular when he got a phone call from his sister.

"Hey, Mikasa,"

"Eren," she sounded serious.

"What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were in a relationship?" Eren was speechless, how did she know, she wasn't working when they had gone to the store. Maybe one of her co-workers told her. He me tally slapped himself for not thinking about that possibility sooner.

He coughed.

"Eren, why can't you be honest with me?" Eren wanted to tell her many things, but he also didn't want to say those things in front of Levi, they were too embarrassing

"Can I call you back later? I'm on my way to the airport, I'll call you when we're all settled?"

"Why are you going to the airport!?" Crap, Eren knew he had forgotten to do something. He hadn't told Mikasa he would be gone for a week. The news that they had to fly out had come so suddenly that he didn't even think to tell her.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. It's for work, but I'll only be gone a week," Eren pulled his hand away from Levi's and covered his eyes with it.

"That's two things you didn't tell me," Mikasa sounded mad, like really mad.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I know how protective you get of me, I didn't want you to worry about me," he brought his hand down and started tracing a pattern on his jeans.

"So you thought lying to me was going to make anything better?!"

"To be fair, I didn't technically lie,"

"Technically?!" Eren flinched, "Is that really your excuse?"

"Look, I said I was sorry okay, what else do you want me to say?" He looked over at Levi, he knew this must be awkward for him, but Levi was looking straight ahead, Eren assumed he was trying to give him as much privacy as was allowed in the small car.

"It would be nice if you would tell me the truth,"

Eren took a deep breath and looked out the passenger window, it was already growing dark "I didn't tell you I was flying out because I barely found out last night and I simply didn't have the time, I had to get all my stuff ready," Mikasa stayed quiet, no doubt waiting for the next half of the apology. Eren closed his eyes as he said the next part, he didn't want to look at Levi as he said the next part, he knew it would be too embarrassing. But if he didn't tell Mikasa now, he didn't know how long it would be before she forgave him.

"And the reason I didn't tell you I was dating someone was because I didn't want a repeat of what happened last time. I don't want to have a boyfriend with a broken arm. I really like him, Mikasa, and I know you mean well, but after you broke Chris' arm he broke up with me and he didn't even want to listen to my apology. To this day he still won't talk to me. I would prefer that not to happen again. Especially since this time it happens to be my boss and I like him a lot, way more than I liked Chris. And he takes really good care of me, Mikasa. He really cares. Plus, he's really cute. So please just understand,"

Mikasa was quiet for a long time, Eren began to wonder if she had hung up.

"Fine," she said after another minute of pure silence.

"You're cool with it?" he had opened his eyes by now, but still refused to look at Levi, so instead he looked out the window, admiring the night sky.

"Yes, as long as he treats you right. But the second he doesn't you better tell me,"

Eren laughed nervously but agreed.

"Text me when you land,"

"I will, bye,"

Eren let out a sigh of relief when he hung up, that had gone a lot better than he expected. Neither of them said anything until Levi spoke, "You forgot to tell her how obsessed you were with my body,"

Eren could swear he turned the darkest shade of red that was humanly possible.

Levi and Eren were sat next to each other on the plane, which came of no surprise to anyone. They were the only people in their row, which Levi was fond off. Their flight was five hours long and dragged into the night, which meant that many people were already sleeping a couple hours into the flight.

They had a blanket thrown over their laps, Eren's head was resting on Levi's shoulder as he read a novel off his phone, Levi was reading over the papers Eren had grabbed from his office.

They were incredibly dull, he put the papers down onto his covered lap and sighed. Eren looked up to him, his green eyes looking into Levi's gray ones, "you ok?"

Levi nodded, he placed a kiss to Eren's forehead, who smiled and went back to his novel. Levi frowned, he knew it was childish, but he wanted Eren's attention. He kissed his head, but Eren just took his hand in his and gave it a tiny squeeze.

Levi didn't want to be rude and take his phone, so he would just have to find another way to get Eren's attention. He let go of Eren's hand to move it to his chin and make Eren face him. He pulled his face close so he could press their lips together, not hesitating to slip his tongue into Eren's already open mouth.

Eren froze for a second, but quickly melted into the kiss. To be honest, he had been wanting to kiss Levi since they boarded the airplane, but he knew Levi had to read about the case, so he tried to force himself to focus on the book he downloaded in preparation for the flight. But he couldn't concentrate, all he could think about was Levi.

Levi moved his hand from Eren's chin to his thigh, underneath the blanket. He began to move towards his inner thigh, agonizingly slow. Eren moaned into Levi's mouth. Levi stopped his hand and pulled back, only to whisper into Eren's mouth, "Shhh, you don't want everyone to hear, do you?" he grazed his fingers over Eren's hardening bulge. Eren bit down on his lip and shook his head.

Eren could feel Levi palm him over his jeans, which made him throw his head back against the seat, biting his lip even harder. Not being able to make any noise was making the sensations even more intense and pleasurable. Levi moved closer to Eren and nipped at his ear, a small whimper escaped past Eren's lips. Levi removed his hand from Eren's crotch, which made Eren shoot him an angry glance.

"You have to be quiet, Eren," he said sexy and low voice in Eren's ear, "I won't touch you unless you stay quiet," Eren nodded, agreeing to Levi's terms.

Levi moved his hand back, but instead of cupping Eren, he expertly undid his jeans and pulled the zipper down, freeing Eren's cock from its constraints. Eren sighed, but since it was barely audible, Levi continued. He wrapped his hand around the base of Eren's cock and slowly moved it up his length.

Eren wanted to moan, but he knew if he did, they would be discovered. So he wrapped one hand behind Levi's neck and pulled him in, kissing him hard and passionately, trying to stifle his moan against his lover's mouth. He felt Levi's thumb slide over the tip of his cock and he sucked Levi's bottom lip in between his, biting hard on it. Levi flinched but chuckled. Eren let go of Levi's lip but only to angrily kiss him. He was already feeling sexually frustrated and Levi's teasing wasn't helping.

Levi pulled back, and watched as Eren's head hit the back of seat. As much as he loved kissing Eren, he also loved watching him come undone. He used Eren's precome to coat his member, so he could more easily slide his hand up Eren's shaft. He pumped faster and relished in the way that Eren's face scrunched up and how he shut his eyes so tightly. Levi had never seen such a beautiful sight.

Eren opened his mouth and Levi expected to hear a moan but instead he heard Eren's breathing was coming in shallow breaths. Levi knew he was close, so he squeezed Eren's erection just a little tighter and pressed his mouth against Eren's, swallowing his moans. Eren's hand was wrapped around Levi's bicep. His nails dug deep into Levi's arm as he came, his moans filling Levi's mouth.

Eren closed his eyes and rested his head back. He felt Levi's hand leave his now soft member and heard him shuffling in the seat next to him. Eren was too focused on getting his breathing back to normal that he jumped when he felt something touch his cock. He opened his eyes and saw that Levi was cleaning him up, he smiled to himself before closing his eyes again.

When Levi was done he wrapped the toilette in a couple tissues before shoving it into a corner of his carry on and sitting back into his seat. He looked over at Eren, expecting a glare from him but instead saw he had fallen asleep, his mouth slightly agape. Levi couldn't help but smile at how cute Eren looked. He looked so peaceful.

Levi wrapped his arm around Eren and brought him closer to his chest, trying to get them comfortable. He heard Eren hum against his chest when he brought the blanket up to cover more of them. He kissed the top of his lover's head before finally closing his own eyes and drifting off into sleep.

**Sorry again if you tried reading it with all the formatting stuff before. I'll be more careful**

**Leave me your thought! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

It was early morning and still dark out when they were all checked into the hotel. Eren was amazed at their room. When you first walked in through the door, there was a small living room and connected was a bedroom. Eren walked into the bedroom and saw that a large bathroom was connected to it.

He went back to the living room to find that Levi was already on the couch with the papers spread out on the coffee table.

"Aren't you going to get some sleep?" Eren asked.

"I'm just going to finished reading over these papers. You go ahead, I'll join you in a bit,"

Eren frowned but walked back to the bedroom. Levi had only slept for about an hour on the plane, surely he couldn't function on only that. But nonetheless he stripped down to his boxers, pulled back the covers and got into the bed. He wanted to stay awake and wait for Levi but the bed was so soft and comfortable that he found himself dozing off.

Two hours later, Levi heard Eren yawn from the direction of the room and turned around. He smiled at how cute his boyfriend looked. He had a white sheet wrapped around himself, and he was rubbing one of his eyes. Levi wanted to take him in his arms and smother him with kisses because of how cute he looked, but he was still going over the papers.

"Levi," Eren whined as he made his way to sit next to him, immediately resting his head on the older's shoulder, "I thought you were going to come when you were done,"

Levi spoke softly, he knew Eren was still half asleep, "I'm not done yet,"

"I think you are," Eren grabbed Levi's hand and made an effort to pull him away.

Levi chuckled at the lack of strength, "Eren, sweetie, why don't you go back to bed?"

"Are you going to come with me?"

"In a bit,"

Eren looked at Levi, pouting, "that's what you said last time,"

Levi smiled at Eren, he was so cute when he was sleepy. He quickly decided he liked sleepy Eren more than drunken Eren.

Levi reached for a paper with the hand that wasn't in Eren's and began to read it, but Eren was tracing an invisible pattern on his arm and he couldn't concentrate.

At some point Eren sighed and snuggled closer to Levi. Levi shivered, he hadn't realized he was cold.

Eren suddenly sat up straight which surprised Levi. He took the papers from Levi's hand and set them on the table, not that Levi tried to stop him. Then he gripped the edges of the sheet in his hands and straddled Levi's lap, wrapping the sheet around both them. Levi could feel the instant warmness.

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren, Eren hissed at Levi's cold hands, but protested when he pulled them away. Eren kissed his cheek before laying his head on his shoulder and then squirmed around until he got comfortable. Levi heard him let out a content sigh. He wrapped his arms tighter around Eren.

Levi couldn't quite explain how much he cared for Eren. He wanted to protect him from anything that could hurt him. He didn't want anyone else to touch him. He wanted nothing more than to stay cuddled with Eren for as long as he could. He missed him as soon as he left, and he felt lonely without him. Levi craved his presence. He had never cared for anyone as much as he cared about Eren. He showed his soft side to him, which was something that took him months to do with Erwin and Hange. He was always so closed off with everyone, but he felt he could open up to Eren.

He kissed Eren's head, lingering a bit. He loved Eren's natural scent, it was like cinnamon and lavender. Two scents that didn't seem like they would make sense together, but they were perfect for Eren. Eren was perfect.

Levi cherished this moment. The way Eren felt in his arms and the way their bodies pressed against each other. Eren's soft breaths against his neck and the way he his arm had let go of the cheek and was now on Levi's other shoulder. He pressed his cheek against Eren's temple, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of Eren. He said three words he never thought he would say out loud to anyone.

"I love you."

**I have to say I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I know the lengths of the chapters are inconsistent but I just write until I reach a point where I'm satisfied with what I have and I usually upload as soon as I finish writing. So I apologize if that bothers anyone, but it's just how my writing works.**

**But I hope you guys like this chapter. I've been having so much fun writing this story. I'm not sure how many more chapters it will have but I have some things that I know I want to happen so there will still be AT LEAST two or three more chapters.**

**I love reading your reviews so please leave me your thoughts! C:**


	11. Chapter 11

When Eren woke up he was no longer straddling Levi like he faintly remembers he was. They were now laying horizontally on the couch, their bodies loosely wrapped around each other.

Eren very slowly peeled himself away from Levi as to not wake him up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he was done and changed and walked to the living room, where Levi was now sitting on the couch. He covered his mouth as he yawned.

"What time is it?" he asked

"It's still early, we're not meeting with the other until late afternoon,"

Levi nodded as he got up and went to take a shower himself.

Eren took it upon himself to order them breakfast, hoping it would arrive before Levi came back into the living room. He also adjusted the thermostat to make the room warmer.

He gathered the papers into one pile so it was ready when they had to go. He called Isabel to confirm when they were meeting and making an itinerary for the day.

He was reading through emails when he heard someone knock at the door. He got up, let the teenager in so he could wheel in their food.

"Would you like me to set the food on the table?"

"That would be great, thanks," Eren said.

He tipped the boy before he left the room. Just as he was closing the door, Levi stepped into the living room.

"Who was that?" he asked. He was only wearing sweatpants and running a towel through his still damp hair.

"Breakfast!"

At the mention of breakfast Levi felt his stomach growl, "great, I'm starving," he sat next to Eren on the couch and pulled the table closer so they could eat.

"I made sure they brought you a double shot hazelnut coffee," Eren said, as he handed the mug to Levi.

Levi took is appreciatingly, "God, you're the best boyfriend," he said pressing a kiss to Eren's blushing cheek.

"Assistant," Levi cocked his eyebrow, "right now I'm your assistant," he clarified, "my job is to get you your daily coffee,"

Levi laughed, he set the mug down and grabbed Eren's face in between his hands and kissed his forehead, then each of his cheeks, his eyelids, his nose and finally a quick peck to his lips, "you're so cute," he said before he turned back to his breakfast.

Levi noticed Eren was sitting motionless and glanced over at him. Eren was blushing, a lot. Even his neck was red.

"Are you okay, Eren?" Levi asked, a smirk glued to his face.

As though Levi's words brought him back to life, Eren reached for his fork and nodded. They were halfway done when Levi's phone started to ring. He picked it up off the table and saw it was Hange, he didn't want to answer it, but it might have to do with the case.

"Good morning Levi!" Hange said.

"What do you want Four Eyes?"

"Just wanted to make sure you and Eren had a good night,"

"It was fine, is that why you're calling?" Levi felt annoyed, but it was his fault for answering.

"Just fine? Does that mean you two didn't do it?"

Levi felt himself blush, "that's none of your business,"

Hange gasped, "so you did?!"

Eren could tell Levi was distressed and could only imagine what Hange was telling him. Levi was about to hang up when Eren grabbed his phone from his hand and brought it up his ear, "Hange, what are you doing to my boyfriend?"

"Oh Eren! I was just asking Levi some questions," she said

"And they were..."

"...if you and him had sex,"

Eren thought about telling her the truth, but he knew Hange well enough to know she wasn't going to believe him.

"On ever surface of the hotel room actually," he said, his voice was calm but Levi could tell he was embarrassed to say that.

Levi couldn't hear what Hange said next but Eren stiffened up and quickly said "we'll see you guys in two hours," before he hung up.

He handed Levi his phone back, "what did she say?" Eren shook his head and said nothing.

Levi was about to ask him again when Eren spoke, "We really need to start looking over the papers again. We need a game plan,"

Levi decided he would ask Hange later since it was obvious Eren didn't want to tell him, he nodded and they finished their breakfast.

When they were done, Eren moved all their dishes to the cart the boy had left in the corner of the room and Levi was already looking through the papers. But he turned to Eren when he sat down again.

"Eren, I need to ask something of you,"

Eren wasn't sure what it was but he nodded his head.

"We really need to concentrate, so I ask that you try your hardest to not look so cute and distract me,"

Eren smiled and nodded, "in that case would you mind putting on a shirt?"

Levi stood up and when to the bedroom, when he came back he was wearing one if Eren's t-shirts. It fit a couple sizes to big on him and Eren didn't see that as an improvement to him being shirtless. Levi looked like a child and extremely adorable. Eren sighed as Levi took a seat next to him.

_I just won't look at him, _Eren thought. It was difficult and just knowing Levi was sitting next to him was distraction enough. He wanted to kiss Levi so badly, but he knew he wouldn't be able to just kiss him once and they needed to focus.

He looked at Levi from the corner of his eye and saw he had a own in his mouth, he was biting the cap gently. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he read something off his laptop.

After a couple minutes of not working, Eren took his laptop and stood up, "Im going to go somewhere else," Levi didn't have a chance to speak before Eren was closing the door to the bedroom.

**Leave me your reviews (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I didn't upload this weekend. Things got crazy and I had been writing a chapter whenever I found like 10 or 15 minutes to write but it was pretty choppy and I didn't like it. And I'm not about to post something I'm not happy with. So here is the chapter!**

A couple hours later Levi was sitting with Hange, Erwin and their client Pixis in Pixis' home. He lived in a mansion, so there was plenty of room to work. Apparently the guy Pixis fought in the bar was the CEO of his competitor's company, so the quarrel just caused for other tedious accusations and legal issues.

Levi found it all dull, he wanted nothing more than to get back to the hotel room and spend some time with Eren, he couldn't get enough of him.

There was a knock at the door and Eren stuck his head into the room, "Levi, I have the papers you wanted fax,"

"Yes, thank you, Eren," Eren stepped into the room and walked over to Levi, handing him the papers, he gave Levi a smile before he turned around to leave.

Levi noticed Pixis kept staring at Eren, he didn't like that, at all. Every time Eren had entered the room, Pixis would look at him, finding any way to engage Eren in a conversation. Anyone else would just see it as small talk, but Levi got the feeling that Pixis wanted Eren.

As Eren was reaching the door, Levi could have sworn Pixis purposely knocked the papers next to him on the floor.

"Oh!" Pixis exclaimed, getting Eren's attention. Pixis made the notion of bending in his chair to pick them up when Eren rushed to his side, "I'll get that, sir."

Pixis sat back in his chair, "thank you, Eren," Eren bent down, and Pixis didn't even try to hide the fact that he was staring. He even bit his lip a little.

Levi got the feeling he felt when he saw Eren with Farlan again. He felt a rage building up inside him. It took all he had to not jump across the desk and attack Pixis. But Levi had some self control so he took a long deep breath before speaking.

"Pixis,"

"Yes, Levi?" Pixis said, not bothering to look away from Eren.

"Will you stop staring at my assistant," it sounded close to a growl and at his words Eren stiffened and stood up quickly, placing the papers next to Pixis and hurrying out the room, a noticeable blush across his cheeks.

Levi couldn't stop thinking about the incident for the rest of the meeting. _Did Eren like the attention he received from Pixis? Is that why he was blushing? _Levi felt the anger coursing through him, Erwin must have noticed because at some point he placed his hand on Levi's shoulder and gave him a little squeeze.

Levi tried to push the thought to the back of his head but every time he looked at Pixis he would get pissed off again. After a while he avoided looking at him, he knew it was childish, but it was the only way he could calm himself.

Levi was the first one out the door when the meeting was over.

"Lev-" Eren was cut off when Levi walked right past him, without even so much as glancing at him. Eren frowned but gathered all his things and followed Levi. At first he couldn't see Levi, but he rounded the corner and saw him leaning against the side of the building. His head thrown back and his thumb and index fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Levi?" Eren asked quietly, approaching Levi

"What?" Eren flinched at the coldness of his words.

"Is everything alright?"

"I don't know, you tell me," Levi still wasn't looking at him so it was hard for Eren to read his face.

"I don't understand,"

Levi let out an exasperated sigh, "It's nothing, let's go back to the hotel," Levi started for the main street to get a cab.

He didn't want to fight with Eren, he just wanted to forget about Pixis. He realized Eren wasn't behind him and turned around, "what?"

Eren had been looking at his phone, he looked up, "the others were going to get dinner and asked if we wanted to go, too,"

Levi though for a second, "will Pixis be there?"

"I would imagine so,"

Levi had flagged down a taxi, "I don't want to, you go," he opened the door to the taxi, expecting Eren to follow him inside but Eren stood standing where he was.

Eren was considering going, he didn't really want to he around Pixis, he made him feel uncomfortable, but the others would be there and Levi looked mad. _Maybe he's just cranky because he didn't get enough sleep._ Eren contemplated his options.

Levi had already sat down inside the taxi, for a second he thought Eren was going to get inside when he saw him walk towards him. But Eren simply leaned down and pecked his cheeks, and gave him a smile, "I'll see you back at the hotel, get some sleep," he closed the door of the taxi and went back to the building.

Levi was fuming the entire ride to the hotel.

When he got there he stalked his way to his room and locked himself in the bedroom, just in case Eren came home early, he didn't exactly want to be around him. But it was hard, Eren hadn't done anything but blush, so why was Levi was so angry? He couldn't decide if he was mad at himself, or Eren, or maybe even Pixis. He threw himself back onto the bed, frustrated.

He yawned audibly, some tears formed at the edges of his ears, which he wiped away as he rolled around the bed until he was under the blanket. He was still kind of upset, but every time he closed his eyes, all he saw were Eren's bright green eyes.

**I can't get enough of jealous Levi!**

**Please Review (:**


	13. Chapter 13

When Levi woke up, it was dark outside, he got out of the bed and went outside the room but didn't find Eren in the living room like he expected. His anger had pretty much died down, he had sweet dreams of Eren and that helped him calm down.

He picked up his jacket and fished out his phone from the pocket. He had a few unread texts from Eren.

He opened the thread for _Nice Ass &amp; Eyes,_

**Hope you're sleeping well :***

**We decided to go to a club a couple streets from the hotel, can you please come?**

**Hange is being weird and I miss you**

Levi smiled at his phone. He slipped on his jacket and headed out the door. He had seen the club Eren mentioned when he was in the cab earlier, so he decided to just walk there. As he was nearing the club he heard muffled voiced in an alley as he walked past it.

It was dark so he couldn't see much into it, he figured it was just a couple getting it on in the alley. He was as couple feet away from the alley when he heard Eren's voice, "leave me the fuck alone," followed by what sounded like a thud and a man's voice telling him to shut up.

"Eren!" Levi ran into the alley and as his eyes adjusted he saw Eren curled up into a ball on the ground, a large man standing over him. He was fairly large, at least half a foot taller than Levi.

"Levi," Eren whimpered from his spot on the ground, he sounded scared.

Levi's rage took over and he tackled the man, successfully slamming him into the wall behind him and started to punch him, "DON'T TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND YOU SHITFACED ASSHAT." Levi punched him everywhere he could, his face, his chest, his gut. He didn't care where he hurt the man, as long as he hit him. He wasn't about to let anyone hurt Eren.

Levi's height helped him, he was able to easily dodge any of the man's attempts to hurt him, his military instincts helped him predict where the man was going to try to hurt him next. The man did manage to punch Levi really hard in the shoulder, but Levi was so lost he could barely feel it.

Eren couldn't really see what was happening, but he hoped Levi wasn't getting hurt. All he could hear was a lot of groaning, but he found it hard to distinguish between Levi and the man. He tried getting up but his ankle began to hurt, he groaned. His groan got Levi's attention and he turned to make sure Eren was ok, the man took advantage to punch Levi square in the jar.

"Levi!" Eren called. But Levi had returned the man's strike and he lost his balance and fell. Levi didn't take anytime to jump on top of him and punch him in the face. He was blinded with anger.

Eren tried to tell him to stop but it didn't seem like Levi could hear him anymore, he just kept punching. Eren was crying and he couldn't walk, so he didn't know what to do as he heard Levi yell profanities at the man.

Eren suddenly felt two sets of arms wrap around him and help him up. He looked to see Farlan and Isabel. Hange and Erwin were already next to Levi, pulling him off the man, who seemed to already be unconscious.

"Let me go!" Levi screamed, "that dickwad hurt Eren, let me go!" he was crying.

Eren managed to get to Levi and put his hands on either side of his face, all his weight in the foot that didn't hurt. He looked into Levi's eyes, which had gotten significantly darker, one of them was slowly turning a purplish color, "Levi, I'm fine. See, I'm fine," he gently pecked Levi's lips, which looked swollen.

Levi nodded and was let go by Hange and Erwin, and wrapped his arms around Eren, "I'm so sorry."

Isabel had called an ambulance when they had seen Eren sitting on the floor so the ambulance didn't take long to get there once Levi had calmed down. Levi's shoulder was dislocated, so all the doctor had to do was pop it back in, he had a black eye, he didn't even notice when the man punched him in the face, but other than that he was okay. Eren just had a string of bruised around his wrist, a couple more on his stomach and he twisted his ankle. The doctor told him to take it easy for a couple days and ice it as much as possible. Other than that, they were both fine.

As for the man, he had a broken nose, two black eyes, a few cracked ribs and about a hundred bruises, not to mention his face looked like shit, not that he was attractive to begin with. Levi wasn't even slightly sorry. He would have caused more damage if Four Eyes and Pretty Boy hadn't stopped him.

They still had to do work for the next three days, but Levi said he would do all the work from his hotel room and do a conference call if it was needed. He didn't want to be around Pixis, and Eren couldn't really go anywhere, or at least Levi wouldn't let him. He insisted on carrying Eren everywhere, afraid that he would hurt his ankle again. Eren found it embarrassing at first, but he had to admit he liked being carried by Levi. He liked being able to wrap his arms around him and press kisses to the exposed skin on Levi's neck as he carried him.

The day before they were going to leave, Levi was obligated to meet with Erwin, Hange, Pixis, and the man suing, along with his legal team. They were finally agreeing with a reasonable compromise that would satisfy both parties. Eren, of course, had to stay back at the hotel room.

The meeting was going pretty well for the most part. A compromise had been reached and the others were going to go out for a drink and celebrate, but Levi said he had to get back to Eren. Just as he was making it to the door, Pixis called out to him "Oh Levi, please do tell your wonderful assistant that I hope he feels better," it seemed innocent enough, but his voice was suggestive and Levi did not like that. He slammed and made his way back to his apartment.

When he got back to the hotel room, he found Eren in the bedroom. He was sitting with his back pressed against the headboard and a book in his hand.

"Hey, Levi," Eren smiled at him, but it turned into a frown when he saw Levi, he looked mad. Levi didn't say anything as he made his way over to the bed, took the book from Eren's hand and threw it onto the bed next to them. He straddled Eren's lap and immediately pressed their lips together.

Eren heard Levi whisper his name in between kisses. Eren hummed as a response.

Levi pulled back and laid his forehead against Eren's, he had on hand intertwined in the younger's and his other hand was stroking his face. He lost himself in Eren's eyes, just staring at them for a few seconds as they caught their breath.

"You're mine," he finally said before he pressed their mouths together again. Eren had fistfuls of Levi's shirt in his hands and used that to pull Levi closer to him.

"I'm yours and you're mine," he said. Levi pulled back with the biggest smile on his face, Eren couldn't help but return his smile and give him another tender kiss.

"Levi, why did you come in here mad?"

Levi stiffened, "no reason,"

"I find that hard to believe," Eren told them, he tried to keep his tone playful, the last thing he wanted was to see Levi mad again, but he had to know.

Levi took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he laid his head on Eren's chest, listening to his heart beat, it was racing, "I was jealous," he mumbled.

Eren wasn't quite sure he heard him right, "jealous?" he felt Levi nod against his chest, "jealous of what?"

Levi spoke slowly and softly, "of Pixis,"

"The client?" he had to try hard to laugh, "why would you be jealous of Pixis?"

"Because you were blushing when he was staring at your ass," Levi sat up, but was still avoiding eye contact with Eren.

Eren chuckled, "I was blushing because I thought it was cute how protective you are of me, I think it's cute,"

Levi finally looked at him, he had never liked being called cute. In fact he hated it when Petra called him cute. He knew most people said it in reference to his height, but there was a completely different meaning behind it when Eren said it. He actually kind of liked being 'cute.'

He squeezed Eren's hand that was still in his and Eren flinched. Levi frowned as he looked a the bruising on his wrist, he had accidently pressed down on one when he squeezed Eren's hand.

He brought the hand up and peppered light kisses all across the bruises, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from him," he continued to kiss the bruises, but Eren could hear the guilt in his voice. He pressed his hand to Levi's cheek and used it to make Levi look at him.

"It's not your fault, it's nobody else's fault except for his. He was a disgusting pervert. I was so happy when I heard you call my name, because I knew you were going to protect me," Levi closed his eyes and leaned into Eren's hand, Eren gently ran his thumb around Levi's bruised eye, it didn't make him any less beautiful.

"And I'll continue to protect you," they kissed for a little while longer, but neither of them tried to take it any further.

After a while Levi got off of Eren and sat next to him, pulling the blanket over their laps and letting the book fall to the ground.

"Do you want to watch a movie and order room service?"

Eren nodded as he laid his head on Levi's shoulder. The two spent the next couple hours like that until their four coworkers came in when they returned from the bar to see how the two were doing. They stayed for a while and talked, but Levi soon kicked them out, saying they all needed to rest up and pack for their flight tomorrow, even though their flight wasn't until late afternoon.

Him and Eren laid back in the bed and cuddled for the rest of the night.

**Reviews greatly appreciated, so leave me some! I absolutely love reading them c:**


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you sure you have everything, Eren?"

"Yes, babe, I'm sure," Eren had gotten into the habit of calling Levi babe, a habit Levi actually quite enjoyed.

"Toothbrush?" Levi smirked, he had seen it in the bathroom two minutes ago, and he knew Eren hadn't gone in there since he had.

Eren turned around and walked to the bathroom, "everything," he said once he came back, waving the toothbrush at Levi before sticking it into his pocket.

Levi chuckled and took Eren's hand in his, "Are you sure you're ok to walk? I can carry you," he suggested.

Eren squeezed his hand, "I told you my ankle is all better now, I even had it wrapped just for safe measure,"

Levi nodded his head and they headed out the door. One of the hotel employees had already taken their luggage down to their waiting cab.

They took the elevator since they were already running a little late. Eren had been adamant about staying in bed for as long as possible and Levi had to take extra time in an attempt to hide the fairly larger hickies Eren had left all along his neck.

Levi had grown to not despise elevators so long as Eren was there with him. He learned to find comfort in having Eren by his side. Even the turbulence from the plane wasn't as bad as he remembered because Eren was there with him.

When they got to the airport, the others were already waiting at the gate.

"There's a snow storm above one the cities the plane flies over, so we have to take a detour around it," Erwin told them as soon as they got there.

"So what we're landing later than we were supposed to?" Levi asked.

"About an hour or so," Hange chipped in.

Levi frowned, "I like my sleep, so dont expect me at work tomorrow,"

"If Levi's not going in, I'm not going either," Hange pouted.

"Does that mean Eren and I dont have to go in either?" Farlan said, sounding happier than he should've. Isabel swatted his arm.

"You're going to work, all of you," Erwin ordered, "we'll just work half a day. That should give you enough time to sleep, Levi. We can't afford to not be in the office another day," though there were three partners, Levi and Hange saw Erwin as being the main man. He was always the one they looked up to in college, it was no different now.

"But Erwin," Hange whined.

"I guess we could work all day Saturday instead," Erwin suggested.

"No! Levi nearly shouted, "I am not spending my Saturday working. We'll go in tomorrow. But half the day,"

"Sounds good," Erwin smiled.

"Sick son of a bitch," Levi mumbled under his breath when Erwin turned away, earning a chuckle from Eren.

The plane ride was pretty uneventful, except for the fact that Levi got the window seat that Eren wanted, so as soon as he was allowed to take off his seat belt, he pried his hand out of Levi's and crawled into his lap, facing the window. Both so he could look out the window and so he could calm Levi, who had been squeezing his hand almost to the brink of pain. He felt Levi slowly begin to relax under him and he snuggled closer to his chest.

Eren didn't have words to describe how happy he felt to be in Levi's arms. He remembered the incident with the man and shuddered, thinking about what could have happened to him if Levi hadn't arrived. Levi felt his shudder and wrapped his arms around Eren's tighter, instantly making him feel better.

When he was in the alley, Eren was scared out of his mind, he was afraid of getting hurt, and afraid that the man could quite possibly kill him. He thought about Levi and almost at that instant, he heard him call out his name. He was so thankful that Levi was there, yet he became more afraid for Levi than he did for himself.

But he wasn't worried anymore, they were both safe and weren't injured too badly. Levi's eye was no longer as purple as it was at the beginning, now it was more of dark yellowish color. Levi said it made him look disgusting but Eren didn't think so. He thought Levi was beautiful and perfect, and a little discoloration around his eye didn't change that, Eren had found himself reminding Levi of this by kissing around his eye several times.

When they got back to the airport, they said their goodbyes and went to retrieve Levi's car from where he had parked it for a week. They put their luggage in the trunk and Eren went around to the passenger seat, but noticed Levi wasn't getting in the car yet, instead he was inspecting the hood of the car.

"What are you doing?" Eren asked, as he walked to stand next to him.

"I need to check to make sure they didn't fuck up my car. I paid too much money to have get back to me with a scratch,"

Eren chuckled and leaned in to kiss Levi's cheek, "I'm sure it's fine. Now let's go, we have work tomorrow,"

Levi groaned, "don't remind me,"

They got back in the car and started the hour long drive home.

I'm thinking of introducing a love interest for Erwin in the next couple chapters. Would you guys be interested in that? I promise it won't stray from the relationship between Eren and Levi. So I'm thinking either Armin or Hange. Hmmm...what do you guys think? I have a possible scenario for either one, I'm kind of leaning more for Armin, but I'm not too sure..

Let me know if you would like to see that, and if you do, with who or just your thoughts in general. I love reading your reviews c:


	15. Chapter 15

They were in the car for a while, their hands intertwined as they listened to music. The familiar setting reminded Eren that he had to text Mikasa to tell her they landed okay. He slipped his hand out of Levi's, which made him pout. Eren chuckled and quickly sent the text to Mikasa, slipping his hand back into Levi's and smiled at the grin that appeared on his face.

"I can feel you staring," Levi said, giving Eren a quick glance.

"Well I'm not really trying hide it," Eren said.

Levi blushed, "You're just lucky I'm driving and I can't stare at you, brat," he brought Eren's hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it and pressed a few light kisses to his fading bruises. Eren loved how tender Levi was with him.

Eren's phone vibrated in his lap, a call from Mikasa.

"What's up, Mikasa?" Eren answered.

"Are you with Levi?" Mikasa asked right away.

"Why...?"

"Put him on the phone,"

"He's driving," Eren said. Levi glanced at him.

"Does she want to talk to me?" Levi asked.

Eren nodded.

"Ok," Levi pulled over, put the car in park, and reached out his hand for the phone, Eren hesitantly gave it to him.

He stared nervously as Levi was on the phone, he had no idea what Mikasa could possibly want to talk to Levi about.

"Hello Mikasa, yes the flight went well...no, I'm not an animal...he won't let me carry him anymore, but he doesn't seem to be limping, still has a few bruises though...," he looked down at the bruises he had been previously kissing, running his thumb over them, "...I would've done it anyway...," there was a long pause as Levi just listened and Eren stared at him, not being able to make out what Mikasa was saying, "...sounds great...see you, bye," he gave Eren back his phone and fished out his own and handed that to him as well, "I need Mikasa's number," he said, he put the car into drive and pulled back into the street.

Eren's eyes opened wide, "what, why?"

"We're having lunch Saturday and I don't want to be bothering you if she's late,"

"Why are you having lunch with her?"

"She wants to talk to me," Eren was about to ask for more details, "I don't know about what, and you can't come,"

Eren pouted, "she's just going to tell you that if you hurt me she'll kick your ass,"

"I'll make sure she understands she'll never have to,"

Eren blushed, but didn't say anything anymore, both Mikasa and Levi were pretty stubborn, so there was no changing their minds.

He saved Mikasa's number on Levi's phone and put it in the cup holder.

"Am I taking you home?" Levi asked when they were at a red light.

"I feel like I should say yes, but I also haven't had enough of you yet," Eren smiled.

Levi returned his smile and gave him a passionate kiss, when they pulled away, the light was already green. Luckily there was no one behind them, it was already pretty late.

"My apartment it is then,"

"Are you going to let me do anything?" Eren asked as he watched Levi season the meat. The two had decided they wanted a home cooked meal, so they stopped by the grocery store so Levi could buy everything to make spaghetti and meatballs.

"Nope, you just stay there and look pretty," Levi said.

Eren pouted, "you know I can cook, right?"

"You can cook next time, ok?"

"Really?"

"I'll think about it," Levi said, chuckling as he saw the pout return to Eren's face. He washed his hands and moved on to chop tomatoes.

"You look very cute when you cook, babe," he said, wrapping his arms around Levi's waist, and resting his chin on his shoulder. He noticed Levi started cutting the tomatoes more slowly.

He lightly ran his lips between Levi's shoulders and neck, taking in his scent. Eren trailed his arms underneath his shirt to run his fingers over Levi's abs. Levi put the knife down.

"I kept my shirt on to avoid this," he mumbled.

"Do you not like this?" Eren said nibbling over one of the hickies he had given Levi earlier.

Levi hummed and leaned into Eren, "The exact opposite actually, I'm quite enjoying it. But I could've cut my finger,"

Eren froze, "I hadn't thought of that," he whispered, "I'm sorry,"

Levi chuckled and turned in Eren's arms to face him "don't apologize, I like it, just have to be careful when you decide you want to seduce me," he smirked, kissing Eren.

Eren was blushing when they pulled back, "I'll be more careful,"

Levi gave him a kiss before turning back to the tomatoes. Eren's arms still around him.

"This is really good!" Eren exclaimed, taking another bite of a meatball.

They were sitting adjacent at the table, so it didn't take much for Levi to put his finger under Eren's chin and tilt it ever so slightly, just enough so he could lick some tomato sauce from the side of Eren's mouth.

"Levi!" he said

Levi chuckled, "now finish eating so we can go to bed,"

"To bed?" Eren raised his eyebrow in anticipation.

"We have work tomorrow," Eren pouted, "are you having dirty thoughts, Eren?"

Eren blushed and looked down at his plate, he was practically squirming "well I mean, you are my boyfriend," he mumbled, twirling the spaghetti around on his fork

Levi put his own fork on his plate and nudged Eren's shoulder with his, "what do you think about? I'm curious," he smiled to himself at the darker shade of red that was dusting over Eren's face.

"I- uhhh...," he couldn't seem to find his words. Levi laughed at his speechlessness and picked up his fork again. When he looked up at him, Levi winked, making Eren look down again.

Eren didn't say anything for the rest of the dinner.

The next day after work, Eren asked Levi to drop him off at his own apartment, he hadn't seen Armin in almost a week and he had a lot of laundry to do.

Armin was still at school when Eren got home, so he decided to hurriedly unpack his suitcase so he could make Armin dinner. He was always too busy with school to make himself dinner, so Eren wouldn't be surprised if Armin just ate take out all week. The thought made him frown, so he made Armin his favorite food: fish tacos.

"Eren?" Armin walked into the kitchen to see Eren finishing up washing the dishes. When he confirmed it was indeed his best friend and not some robber, he squealed and threw his arms around Eren, "it took you long enough to come back. I was starting to think that Mikasa and I were going to have to forcefully separate you from Levi,"

Eren laughed but wrapped his own arms around his blond friend, "I'm sorry Armin. But I made you your favorite!"

Armin jumped up and down when he stepped away from Eren, he looked like his 6 year old self.

"Tacos?!"

"Fish!" Eren yelled, not caring if he was being loud.

"Then let's eat!"

Eren wasn't surprised to see that Armin had already eaten 4 tacos, "these are fucking good. Remind me to not let Levi hold you hostage for longer than 2 days,"

Eren laughed, "we were away on work,"

"I don't care, I love your food," he took another taco.

"How's school?" Eren asked once they had finished eating and putting everything away.

"Pretty calm actually. I've mostly been studying for midterms but considering I thoroughly studied as we went, I don't really need to. It's given me a lot of time to think about things," Armin said, putting their dishes in the sink and washing them.

Eren tilted his head, "things like what?"

Armin blushed ever so slightly, "I think I want to get back on the dating scene. I haven't dated anyone since like senior year of high school, I think it's about time I find someone, my life is too constant, I want some excitement,"

Eren smiled as he saw the twinkling in Armin's eyes, "is there someone you have in mind?"

"Oh, no! I'm just saying. I mean you seem pretty happy with Levi," Eren blushed, "whenever you would call me when you were away, I could almost hear you smiling every time you said his name. I want something like that,"

"I don't smile every time I saw his name," Eren mumbled putting away the cheese.

Armin put down the dish he was washing to look over at Eren, he raised his eyebrow, "say his name,"

Eren took a deep breathe, "Levi," he could feel himself smiling almost as soon as he opened his mouth.

"I told you," Armin smiled, returning to the dishes.

"I'm just really happy with him, I just know he cares, it's not something I have to question," Armin nodded his head, encouraging him to continue, "and he's so gentle with me, he was always really careful with my bruises, and I told you how he carried me around everywhere even after I told him I was better,"

Eren was starting to feel butterflies in his stomach, "Armin, can I tell you something,"

Armin opened his eyes wide, "of course, Eren! Anything," he wiped his hands on the towel by the sink and leaned against it.

"I think he's told me he loves me," Eren was sitting at the table, again

"You think? How do you think? He either did or he didn't,"

Eren blushed, "well the first night we were in the hotel, I had fallen asleep in the bedroom, and he was in the living room and I woke up and he hadn't come to bed yet, so I went over to him and just as I was falling asleep i though I heard him say it. But I could have just been dreaming," Eren had been trying picking at a stain on his jeans.

"Well did you ask him?" Armin said, asking the obvious question. Eren shook his head, "well why the fuck not?!"

Eren looked up at him, "what if he didn't say it and I was just imagining? It would just lead to an awkward conversation..."

"Do you love him?"

To be honest, Eren had been so caught up in wondering whether or not Levi loved him that he hadn't thought about his own feelings. He knew he deeply cared about Levi, he had grown to care about him so much in such a short amount of time, his feelings almost felt impossible.

He couldn't wait to see him the next day, and even though they were together all week, it wasn't enough for Eren, he wanted to spend even more time with Levi. He though Levi was the most beautiful human being, the way he was gentle and caring, he even loved how serious Levi could get.

He loved running his hands over his muscular body and sucking his skin in between his lips. Eren loved to mark Levi's skin, the hickies stood out against his pale skin.

There was no doubt in his mind that he loved Levi, he nodded his head.

"Then talk to him,"

Eren sighed, "I'll talk to him tomorrow after he's done with his lunch with Mikasa," he wasn't sure what exactly he was going to say, but he knew he wanted to talk to Levi

"Mikasa?!" Armin asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes,"

"Aren't you afraid he's going to return with a broken arm?"

"Honestly, yes. But he's a big boy, I'm sure he'll be okay to handle himself,"

"I certainly hope so," Armin stood up straight, "thank you for dinner, Eren, I would stay up with you, but I have work early tomorrow and I'm working a double shift,"

"Get some rest, I'll try to stay quiet,"

Eren was glad to have talked to Armin. He racked through his brain for the perfect person to introduce to Armin. He was halfway to the laundry room when he knew who was perfect for his best friend .

**The doc manager wouldn't let me submit this chapter so I couldn't get it up for you guys D: I tried like 20 times and it wouldn't let me**

**But here it is now!**

**Please Review c:**


	16. Chapter 16

Levi arrived to the café 10 minutes early, he hated being late. At exactly noon, Mikasa walked into the café, Levi recognized her from the pictures in Eren's room, she was even wearing the same faded red, old scarf. He waved her over to his table.

"Levi?" she asked as she got closer.

He nodded, "do want some coffee, Mikasa?"

"I'll get it myself," she turned around and went to stand in line.

Levi looked out the window as he took a sip of his own coffee. Double shot hazelnut. The drink always made him think of Eren, which brought a smile to his face.

"What?" Mikasa was back with some tea and a scone.

Levi shook his head, "nothing,"

"Do you love my brother?" she asked as soon as she took her seat across from Levi. _Well, she's direct._

He took another sip of his coffee before answering, "I do, but I haven't exactly told him yet, so I would appreciate it if you didn't,"

"Why?"

"Why haven't I told him?"

"Why do you love him?" Mikasa stared right into Levi's eyes, he felt a familiar blush dust over his cheeks and looked down at his coffee.

"I like his company,"

"That's it?"

"There's other things I love about him, of course, but that's how I knew," Mikasa didn't say anything so Levi looked up at her, she looked confused.

He sighed, "I'm sure you're aware of the fact that I'm a lawyer," she nodded, biting a piece off her scone, "its my job to meet with people, but I don't spend a minute more with them than I have to. I just spend a week with Eren in a hotel room. Hell, I got tired of being around my best friends and i didn't see them nearly as often as I saw Eren and I still want to be with him. I haven't seen him since we left work yesterday and honestly, I'm just waiting until we're done here so I can go see him, that's how much I miss him," Levi looked down at his coffee again, "I just want to be around him, hear his voice, his laugh, look at his eyes. I mean who's eyes look like that, I don't even think there's a word for the color, they're like blue, but green. They're beautiful, he's beautiful," Levi's face felt hot, he had never told anyone any of those things, but he knew if he wanted Mikasa's blessing he had to tell her. He felt like a teenage girl, thinking about Eren gave him butterflies.

"What else do you love about him?"

Levi though for a second, "I just- I like everything about him. I didn't even know that was possible. I like to just look at him and feel him in my arms and how he always says the right things and makes me feel better just by sitting next to me. And he worries about me, none of my friends worry that much about me. And its not because they don't care, but its because they know I can hold my own. He's probably worried about me right now,"

"Well I haven't felt the need to break your arm," Levi chuckled, "yet," she added, making Levi frown slightly. But he could see the playfulness in her eyes when she began to laugh, she hid her big smile behind her scarf.

"I don't mean to pry, but why do you wear such an old scarf, it's not really all that cold," Levi asked.

"Eren gave it to me when I first met him," Levi nodded, "my parents were killed my a murderer, I managed to escape and a police found me, I had a few cuts and bruises, some were pretty bad, so they took to see a doctor, Doctor Jaegar. Eren happened to go to work with him that day, he could tell how terrified I was and he gave me his scarf to try to make me feel better. I tried giving it back to him, but he insisted I keep it, and I've been wearing it ever since,"

Levi's eyes were open big in surprise, "I didn't expect you to tell me all that,"

"Yeah well, I expect you guys to be together a while, and I know he wouldn't tell you himself,"

"All he told me was that you were his adopted sister,"

Mikasa nodded, "he doesn't tell people because he thinks it makes me feel bad, remembering about my parents, I mean. Only our close friends know, so consider yourself lucky,"

Levi smiled, "thanks,"

Even though she had just told him a pretty sad story, Mikasa's face had soften significantly since she first arrived at the table. She no longer had that hostile look in her eyes, "why haven't you told him you love him?"

Levi looked down at his coffee, his face turning red again, "we've been together a week, I don't want to scare him off,"

"I know my brother better than anyone, well maybe just as well as Armin does, but the point is that I know him. He needs that reassurance. And I might not know for sure but I think he loves you too. He sent me 3 text messages saying I better not hurt you and that if he did he would burn my scarf. He wouldn't, but the fact that he threatened to tells me all I need to know,"

Levi nodded, he was desperate to get back to Eren, he glanced over at Mikasa's plate, she only had a little bit of her scone left. Maybe they were almost done.

"One more thing," he looked up to look at Mikasa, "I need to know he's safe with you. I know you protected him from that guy, and I thank you for you, but I need to know you'll do it again if you have to,"

"I'll do it a thousand more times to protect him,"

Mikasa nodded her head. Then she smiled, "you may go,"

Levi stood up, "it was nice meeting you Mikasa, I hope to see you soon. I'll take care of Eren so you don't need to worry."

"I still worry, now go to my brother, he probably misses you too,"

"Thank you," Levi almost ran to his car. Once he was inside, he texted Eren that he was on his way over.

Eren had been sitting on his bed clutching his pillow, he was only wearing sweatpants, his hair still damp from him shower. He was worrying about Levi when he got his text.

"ARMIN!" he jumped out of bed and started looking frantically around his room, not sure what to do.

"Wa?! Wappn?" Armin ran into Eren's room, a tooth brush in his mouth.

"Levi's coming over!" Eren started throwing everything off his bed so he could fix the sheet underneath.

"So?" Armin took his toothbrush out just long enough so he could speak.

"We have to clean the apartment!"

"Why?"

"I've told you! He hates when things are dirty!"

"Eren, I don't think it'll be that big of a deal,"

"Armin can you at least try to help?"

Armin walked back to the bathroom, Eren heard the faucet turn on and off and Armin was walking past his room, "I have to leave for work in 15 minutes, so I'll help you till then,"

"Thank you Armin!"

He was throwing his dirty clothes into the laundry hamper when he heard a knock. Eren ran to the living room to see Armin opening the door.

"You must be Armin," he heard Levi say.

Armin nodded, "Hi, Levi. Eren's freaking out cleaning somewhere because you were coming over,"

"Armin!" Eren called out from behind them. Armin turned around and Levi looked to meet Eren's eyes, he was blushing.

"Well, I have to go to work," Armin grabbed his keys from their place by the door and went around Levi, "I'll see you guys later, it was nice meeting you Levi. Oh and Eren, don't forget to tell Levi that thing" and he was gone.

Levi stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him, "you know you don't have to clean for me. It's my obsession, not yours," he chuckled.

"I know, I don't know why I freaked out," he looked down at his bare feet and wiggled his toes, _I should have at least put on some damn socks._

"What was that that you had to tell me?" Levi had made his way over to Eren.

Eren blushed at the reminder, "its nothing, I'll tell you later," he looked up to look at Levi's eyes, he looked happy, but he could tell he was curious "did everything go well with Mikasa?" he said, both to change the subject and to satisfy his own curiosity.

He gave Levi a once over, _at least he doesn't seem to have any broken limbs_.

"Everything went very well actually. I think she liked me," Levi smiled at him.

Eren let out a sigh of relief, "thank god," he threw his arms around Levi, "I'm glad I won't have to worry about you guys fighting," he kissed Levi's cheek before he pulled back.

"Do you want to go get a bite to eat?" Levi asked him.

"I thought you went to have lunch with Mikasa," Eren said, he raised his eyebrow.

Levi coughed, "I told her I missed you and she let me go as soon as we said everything that needed to be said,"

Eren blushed but smiled, "I missed you, too," he wanted to ask Levi more, but he could tell he was trying to avoid the details. _I'll just ask Mikasa next time I see her._

A couple hours later they found themselves back in Eren's somewhat clean room, cuddling on his bed. Eren hadn't bothered to change out of his sweatpants when they left to eat sandwiches and drink milkshakes, just threw on a shirt. Eren had somehow gotten Levi out of his shirt and was laying on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat.

The two didn't speak, each of them trying to come up with a way to discuss a certain _thing._

Levi was racking his brain, but he couldn't think of anything else than to just say it. The thought was making him anxious, _what if he rejected me? _He let out a silent sigh, he had never told anyone he loved them before, so he had no clue how to go about it. Or how Eren would react.

Eren could hear Levi's heart beating faster, he wasn't sure why. But his own heart was going a mile a minute.

"Levi, are you ok?"

"Huh?" Eren's voice interrupting his thinking, "yeah, why?"

"Your heart's beating pretty fast,"

Eren looked up at Levi, he could see he was getting red, and it was spreading to his neck.

Levi sighed and sat up, bringing Eren with him, "I have to tell you something, I'm just not sure how to say it,"

Eren was thinking about the worst at this point, _is he dying? Is he leaving me? Oh my god he's breaking up with me._

Levi could see the panic in Eren's eyes, "Eren, baby, relax. Its nothing bad, well at least I hope it's not," he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Eren still didn't smile.

Levi took a deep breath, "okay, so," he paused, grabbing one of Eren's hands in both of his, looking down at them as he spoke, "I don't know how to say this, but," he took another pause and looked at Eren, whose eyes were watery.

"Eren? What's wrong?" he put one of his hands on Eren's cheek, the other still holding his hand.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Eren sniffled. He didn't want to start crying in front of Levi but he could feel the tears in his eyes. He looked down, closing his eyes.

"No! Of course not, Eren," he took a deep breath, "please, don't cry," he put his hand underneath his chin and used it to make Eren face him, but his eyes were still closed, "Eren, look at me," he said softly.

Eren shook his head. He felt Levi let go of his hand, only to put his hands on either side of Eren's face. He felt something against his forehead. He opened his eyes to see Levi's face mere inches from his. His eyes closed.

Eren put his hands on Levi's arms, almost as if to beg him to stay with him, he closed his eyes again.

"Eren, I'm not breaking up with you. But there's something I need to say and I don't know how to say it to you when you're awake," a smile creeped onto Eren's face, he knew what Levi was about to say, and he was no longer afraid.

He heard Levi take a deep breath again, "Eren, I love you."

Eren could feel his tears falling down his face, but he didn't say anything, his tears were happy tears.

"Are you crying?" Levi pulled back to look at Eren, but kept his hands on his face, "I didn't scare you away did I? Mikasa said I should do it. I wanted to wait longer, until I knew you felt the same way bu-" Levi's rambling was cut off by Eren pressing their lips together.

Eren shook his head, "I love you, too,"

"Oh thank God," Levi mashed their lips together. He couldn't remember a time when he was more happy.

**So…I'm pretty sure the next chapter is gonna be mostly smut, maybe I'll add some more story at the end, but yeah. Anyway, I'm glad so many of you guys are enjoying this story. It makes me so happy c:**

**Please review, I love reading them! (:**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is pretty much smut. I'm not gonna lie. So if you like, enjoy! (Even though i suck at writing smut) And if you don't, well there's a little part at the end that's marked off by a dash that you can start reading from, it's somewhat short but it sets up for the next chapter.**

Eren let himself get pushed back onto the bed, but not before Levi was ridding him of his shirt and leaving it in a heap next to the bed. Levi crawled over him, using his hands to support himself as he attacked Eren's neck.

Eren lost himself in the sensation, he felt Levi's tongue run over his pulse point and inhaled a sharp breath when Levi's lips pressed down and immediately started sucking hard over the same spot.

He laced his fingers through Levi's hair and brought their lips together. Levi moaned into Eren's mouth when he felt Eren's hands work their way down to his jeans, undoing his belt.

"Eager?" Levi asked, pulling back and giving them both a chance to catch their breath.

Eren nodded, looking at Levi through half-lidded eyes as he continued to work at Levi's belt and jeans. He pulled them down just enough so he could wrap his fingers around the base Levi's erection.

Levi moaned and pressed his forehead to Eren's. Eren loved the sounds Levi was making, what he loved even more was that he was the one eliciting them from him. He ran his hand up and down Levi's shaft, Levi in turn start kissing at Eren's neck again.

"I. Fucking. Love. You. My beautiful. Green-Eyed. Eren," he said, in between kisses and pants. After a few more strokes, Levi reluctantly took Eren's hand away from his cock, he wanted this moment to last.

Eren pouted, Levi chuckled, "Relax," Levi gave him a peck on his lips, "we're getting there," he pulled down Eren's sweatpants along with his underwear, then proceeded to shimmy out of his own. Everything falling to the foot of the bed.

The two moaned at the skin to skin contact when Levi lowered his body and pressed it against Eren. Levi was already hard, but he knew he had to prepare Eren. As though having read his mind, Eren sat up just enough so he could reached over into his bedside table and pulled out a bottle lube and a condom from the drawer, he set them down on the bed next to them. Eren was looking at Levi with pure want in his eyes. He brought Levi's face back to his, trying to show him through the kiss how much he wanted him.

He opened his mouth when he felt Levi's tongue run over his lower lip and moaned when he felt their tongues attack each other. This kiss was rougher and more passionate than any other kiss they had shared, their teeth clanked together, lips bitten and pulled. Levi pulled back, giving Eren a chance to catch his breath, loving how swollen his lips looked. He kissed along his jaw line, and lightly bit at it, making his way over to Eren's ear.

Levi nipped at his earlobe, knowing how much he liked that. Eren moaned loudly as he dug his fingernails into Levi's arms, leaving red crescent shaped indents on his pale skin. He continued to make his way down, kissing his neck, then nipping at his collarbones.

Eren was a moaning mess under Levi, his fingernails were leaving red trails down Levi's arm, he knew they were going to be extremely obvious against his pale skin, but at that moment, Levi didn't care. All he cared about right now was making Eren feel good by showing him exactly how much he was loved.

Eren didn't like how loud he was being, he was moaning and whimpering Levi's name over and over, little mewls leaving his mouth without him wanting them to. But Levi was running his tongue over one of his nipples, and then sucking on it while his hand gently pinched the other between his thumb and index finger. He bit his lip, trying to suppress the sounds that were trying to escape through his lips.

"I want to hear you, love," Levi said, abandoning Eren's nipples to move down his stomach, Eren gasped when Levi ran his tongue over the tip of his cock. Levi wanted to continue to listen to the noises Eren was making, he wrapped his lips around the head of Eren's cock, sucking on it while his hand worked the base of it.

"Levi," Eren whimpered, he opened his legs a little wider. Levi took this as an invitation and reached for the lube, he slicked his fingers before inserting his index finger into Eren.

As soon as Eren began to relax, Levi added another finger. Levi had returned his mouth to Eren's erection, putting more of it into his mouth as he continued to move his fingers around inside Eren, he made a scissoring motion, making sure to stretch him out as much as he could.

Eren arched his back and threw his head back with a loud moan when he felt Levi's fingers hit his prostate. Levi angled his fingers so he could hit it every time. That and Levi's warm mouth around his cock was too much for Eren, he could feel the burning sensation in is lower abdomen, "Levi," he whimpered, "I need you inside me now," he all but growled the last word.

Levi let go of his cock with a pop, and removed his fingers from Eren, who pouted at the emptiness he felt, but watching Levi roll the condom on and rubbed lube onto his erection reminded him of what was about to happen.

"Ready?" Levi asked, lining up his erection to Eren's waiting hole.

Eren nodded. That was all Levi needed before he was sliding into Eren. Eren's hands grasped the sheet underneath him as he felt Levi slowly fill him up. Once Levi was all the way in, he waiting for Eren to get used to his size, when he nodded again, Levi pulled out slowly, before thrusting back in.

Eren buckled his hips to meet Levi's thrust, making him go deeper every time. Levi kept changing his angles, trying to find the bundle of nerves inside Eren. He knew as soon as he hit it, one of Eren's arms went straight to his back and he dug his nails in, his head thrown back on the bed. Levi made sure to thrust at that same angle every time. The feeling of Eren around him and the sounds he was making were bringing Levi closer to the edge. He knew he wasn't going to last very long if Eren kept moaning his name in his low, sexy voice.

He grasped Eren's erection and began to stroke him in line with his thrusts. He used the precum and his saliva to coat his member, making it easier to stroke him. Eren's hands made their way into Levi's hair, gently tugging it, their lips connected in sloppy, open- mouthed kisses.

"Faster," Eren moaned into his mouth.

Levi complied with fast erratic thrusts. Eren could hardly take it anymore, he knew he was close, Levi's hand was still pumping him in time with his thrusts.

"Levi, I-I'm going to c-cum," he let out in between thrusts.

Levi responded by pounding into him harder and faster, and he could feel Eren tighten around him. Eren's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he threw it back onto the pillow, his mouth open but only pants and whimpers slipping out. Eren released onto his stomach and after a few more thrusts, Levi soon followed.

Levi collapsed onto Eren, trying not to put all his body weight on him, but that attempt failed when Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and hugged him to his chest. The two stayed like that a few minutes, catching their breath, until Levi propped himself onto his elbows and kissed Eren's forehead. He pulled out of Eren and laid onto his back next to him. Eren curled up next to him, he pulled the sheet to cover their waists.

He grabbed the lube and put it in the drawer, he smiled when he saw a packet of moist toilettes. He grabbed it and took a couple out so they could clean themselves.

"Levi?" Eren asked once they were both cleaned up.

"Hmmm?" Levi responded, his nose buried in Eren's hair, breathing in his scent.

"So I was thinking about Armin-"

"You were thinking about Armin while we were having sex?" Levi joked, "I feel like I should be jealous,"

Eren gently swatted his stomach, "no, silly, I was talking to him the other day and he said he wanted to be in a relationship with someone,"

"Okay…" Levi said, not quite sure where this was headed,

"And being here with you reminded me of that,"

"You're not gonna ask if we can have a threesome are you? Because I don't want to have to share you," Levi wrapped his arms around Eren, pulling him tighter into his chest as though to prove his point.

Eren laughed, "I wanted to ask you if Erwin was gay," he said the last part kind of quietly, Levi wasn't sure if he heard right.

"Are you asking me if he's gay?"

"Yes,"

"Are you trying to play matchmaker, Eren?"

"Well, not necessarily, even though Armin won't let on, I can tell he's stressed with school and work and whatever, so I was thinking of having a little get together to help him relax. Maybe invite Erwin, get them to talk.." he trailed off, creating circles all over Levi's chest with his finger.

Levi chuckled, "he's dated some guys, and some girls, so if anything, he's bi," Eren nodded his head, "but why Erwin?"

"That's kind of his type, he likes them super tall, muscular and blond,"

"Well that's Erwin, that's for sure," Levi was playing with Eren's hair, running his fingers through the chocolately locks, "but if you invite Erwin, you have to invite Hange, unfortunately. She'll throw a bitch fit if she finds out she wasn't invited,"

"I was planning on inviting her anyway, along with Isabel and Farlan, I think Armin would really like them," Eren said, "but what's Erwin's type?"

"I'm not too sure, he's kind of dated all types of people,"

"What's your type?" Eren asked, looking up at Levi.

"Bratty assistants," Levi kissed Eren's pouty lip, "you're my type, Eren. I love you"

Eren blushed and pulled the sheet over his head, covering himself, "I love you, too," he mumbled. Levi laughed and kissed his forehead through the sheet.

**Please review c:**


	18. Chapter 18

"Please, Levi," Eren pouted as he gave Levi the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

Levi tried not to look at him but it was hard with Eren straddling his lap and trapping him in his chair.

"Shouldn't you be, like, filing my paperwork or something? I mean, that's your job, and we're at work," Levi gestured around his office.

"Come on babe, we're on our lunch break," he pecked Levi's lips, "besides, you guys are friends,"

"I'm also friends with Hange and _you_ invited her," Levi countered. Remembering how happy Hange had strolled into his office, loudly asking him all these questions about details he didn't know the answers to.

"That's because she overheard me inviting Farlan. So I had the chance and I took it,"

"Then find a chance and ask Erwin. It's not like you don't know him. Your dad is his doctor for fucksake,"

"Levi," Eren whimpered, pouting his lip. Levi sighed,

"fine,"

Eren's face broke out into big smile, he reached over behind him and grabbed the office phone from Levi's desk, dialing a number and bringing it up to his ear, "Erwin? Levi said to tell you he'd be in your office in 10 minutes,"

"It doesn't take me 10 minutes to get to his office," Levi commented once Eren had hung up.

"I know, but I'm pretty comfortable, kind of wanted to stay like this for a little while longer," he ran his hands through Levi's hair and brought his mouth to meet his.

They stayed kissing for a while. Exchanging soft and delicate kisses, until Levi's hands snaked their way down Eren's waist and cupped his ass.

Eren gasped and pulled back when Levi squeezed, "Levi!"

"Nice ass," Levi said, chuckling at the blush on Eren's face. He patted his thigh, signaling him to get off, Eren pouted but complied.

"As much as I would have liked to continue, you're not going with me to go ask him, which means I have to take the stairs," Levi said, readjusting his slightly loosened tie.

"I'll order us lunch!" Eren exclaimed. How that kid was always hungry was a mystery to Levi.

Eren was now sitting in Levi's chair, Levi leaned down and kissed his forehead before leaving to Erwin's office.

Levi didn't bother to knock when he got to Erwin's office, just let himself in after greeting Isabel.

"Levi," Erwin said when he walked through the door, "what can I do for you?"

"I need to ask you something," Levi said, sitting on the chair in front of Erwin's desk.

Erwin raised his eyebrow, "and what might that be?"

"Eren's having a small get together at his apartment, and I'm inviting you," Levi said, getting straight to the point.

"I can't go," Erwin said, returning to whatever it was that he had been doing.

"You don't even know what day it is,"

"I just don't see why I should," Erwin said.

"Because I'm inviting you," Levi was getting frustrated.

"Not going,"

Levi sighed, "Look, this is the only thing Eren asked me to do, now will you just come. It's on Saturday,"

"You must really love this kid to try this hard. If it were anyone else you would've left as soon as I said no, or not bothered to ask," he looked up at Levi.

"I do, so just come. Four Eyes and your assistant are both going,"

"Sounds tempting," Erwin sarcastically said.

"Erwin, if you don't go I'm telling Hange you slept with that guy _on her bed_ in college," Levi threatened, a smirk forming on his face.

Erwin's face immediately went red, "you wouldn't dare,"

"Try me, Erwin. We both know how she is about her bed. She'll kill you," Levi was having too much fun now. Hange hated anyone on her bed, even when she dated, she never let her boyfriends onto her bed.

Neither Levi nor Erwin ever understood why. Each of them had at some point sat on Hange's bed while hanging out in her dorm room only to be aggressively tackled off mere seconds later. Neither wanted to know what she would do if she found out one of their laid on her bed, not to mention having had sex on it.

Erwin sighed and looked down at his desk, "fine, but why do I have to go?"

Levi shrugged, "Eren said something about it being a relaxing get together, maybe he noticed you've been walking around with a stick up your ass and thought you needed to relax," Levi's face looked too serious for what he just said.

"Fine, whatever, I'll go. But you can't hang that over my head anymore Levi,"

"Great, I'll text you the details later this week,"

Erwin nodded his head and returned to his work. Levi took that as his cue to leave.

Eren was on him as soon as he was back in his office, "did he say he'll come? You didn't mention Armin did you? I don't want him to suspect. But he's going right?"

Levi chuckled and sat on the couch in his office, patting the spot beside him so Eren could sit next to him.

Once Eren was sat beside him, he spoke, "he's going, but you must know that I used the strongest blackmail I had against him and I had to agree that I can no longer use that, so this better go well or you better hope Erwin does something stupid I can blackmail him for,"

Eren squealed with joy and threw his arms around Levi, "you're the best boyfriend you know that?"

"You're only saying that because I'm helping you hook up your best friend with my best friend," Levi retorted.

"That's one of the reasons," Eren said, placing a kiss on Levi's cheek.

"When's the food getting here? I'm hungry," Levi said, suddenly realizing how empty his stomach felt.

Eren glanced at the clock on the wall, "it should be here in 15 minutes,"

Levi groaned and threw his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. _Did I have breakfast this morning? No. _Eren and him had overslept and rushed to get ready, they hadn't even though about food.

"What are you doing, Eren?" Levi said when he felt Eren kissing and nipping at his exposed neck.

"Distracting you from your hunger," Eren said, unbuttoning the top buttons of Levi's shirt so he could snake his hand through and rub his chest. Levi hummed as a response, letting Eren 'distract' him.

Eren was just moving to kiss Levi's lips when Levi heard the spawn of Satan.

"LEVI! I'M COMING IN SO YOU AND EREN BETTER THROW YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!"

"Fucking Four Eyes," Levi mumbled under his breath as he rebuttoned his shirt. Eren was chuckling next to him.

"You can come in, Hange!" Eren called out once Levi had fixed his shirt.

Hange all but bounced her way into the office, "Eren, I wanted to ask you about Saturday..." from there she went on rambling questions to Eren while Levi sat there waiting for their lunch, which ended up being 10 minutes late.

"Now get the fuck out. We're having lunch," Levi said to Hange as soon as their food arrived.

"But I want Chinese," Hange pouted.

"Then tell your assistant to order you some,"

"Farlan ordered some for you too Hange, it should be in your office already,"

Hange jumped out from her chair, "I'll see you boys later!" she ran out the office and closed the door behind her.

"She's ridiculous," Levi mumbled once she had left.

"She's your best friend," Eren reminded him.

"I still don't know how that happened," Levi popped a piece of orange chicken into his mouth.

Levi smiled when Eren started laughing, he could listen to him laugh all day.

"So what exactly is happening Saturday?" Levi asked once Eren had finished laughing.

Eren shrugged, "I was just kind of hoping things would fall into place once they met. I hope Erwin likes him,"

"I'm sure he will, Erwin likes determined people, and Armin's only ever studying or working," Levi assured him

"I guess you're right. But now that I think about it, Erwin's like extra tall, and muscular. Does he work out?" Eren asked.

Levi grimaced, "Why are you checking him out?"

Eren laughed, "don't get jealous, babe. I only love you," he took Levi's hand in his and gave it a squeeze before letting it go so they could return to their food, "I'm concerned about Armin. He's pretty petit, I don't want Erwin to _break_ him or something,"

Now it was Levi's turn to laugh, "they haven't even met and you're already concerned about their sex life?"

Eren blushed, "it's natural to be worried about your friends!"

"I'm sure Erwin will be extremely gently with him," Levi said, "so don't worry about it,"

Eren nodded his head, "I still have to tell our friends though, it'll be weird if its just my office friends that Armin doesn't really know,"

"Will Mikasa be there?" Levi asked

"Most likely, why?" Eren raised an eyebrow.

"Just asking," Levi said bringing food up to his mouth.

Eren frowned, "You didn't fall for my sister did you?"

Levi almost choked on the food in his mouth, "What?! No!"

"Well you never seem to be interested it anyone else," Eren looked down at his food.

"I'm only asking because aside from Armin, she's the only one of your friends that I know," Levi clarified.

Eren immediately perked up, "I guess you're right. Hey now that means you're going to meet the rest of my friends!" Eren sounded excited now. He proceeded to ramble to Levi everything he needed to know about his friends: how they all met, who's dating who, their favorite colors; basic things.

Levi was just glad Eren bought his explanation and he didn't have to tell him the real reason he asked if Mikasa would be attending.

**What's the real reason?! Bum bum bum!**

**Also, are you guys as excited for the Winmin as I am?!**

**Please review (:**


	19. Chapter 19

Friday night the couple found themselves back in Levi's apartment since they were most likely going to be spending the night at Eren's the next day. Eren reached his arm out but didn't feel Levi in the bed, he sat up and yawned, he could hear Levi talking somewhere in the apartment.

To say Levi was exhausted was an understatement. Earlier that week they had taken on a new client who was suing her brother, who had also taken a liking to Levi and asked that he, personally, take her case. She constantly called him, asking him questions that he had already answered for her.

It was exhausting have to be nice, it was easy and natural with Eren, but when it was someone as annoying as her, it was the hardest thing Levi ever had to do. It didn't help that she called Levi no matter what time it was. A couple times she called him in the middle of the night, just as she had tonight, Levi would get out of bed to go talk somewhere else so as to not wake Eren and not come back for at least an hour.

"You should dump her," Eren said once Levi had returned to his bedroom after hanging up. Eren wasn't all that sleepy anymore.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake up," Levi said, getting back into bed.

Eren shook his head, "it was the opposite actually, I reached out to hug you and you weren't there,"

"She's fucking annoying," Levi said, he had sat next to Eren and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Dump her,"

"Can't dump her if I'm already in a relationship with a brat,"

Eren smirked, "I thought I was your beautiful green-eyed Eren,"

Levi chuckled, "you're also a brat," he kissed Eren's shoulder before returning to how he was before, "but I can't 'dump' her. If I tell Erwin I cant handle her, he'll hang it over my head for the rest of my career. Not to mention she's rich as fuck. And when we win she's going to be even richer. Dont wanna lose a client like that,"

As he spoke, Levi's words weren't clear enough for Eren to truly understand, but he got the gist of it: until they were done with the case, she was going to keep torturing his boyfriend.

Eren didn't say anything after that, Levi's breathing had slowed down and Eren guessed he had fallen asleep. He carefully readjusted them so Levi's head was on his lap. Eren reached over to the bedside table and turned on the lamp, he used his hand to block the light from Levi's eyes, and grabbed his book, positioning it so it created a shadow over Levi and read until he fell asleep, running his hand through Levi's hair.

Levi woke up in a somewhat awkward position. He was comfortable, but Eren had fallen asleep sitting up, there was no way that was comfortable. He sat up and kissed Eren on the cheek, waking him up.

"Eren, sweetie, you have to lay down right,"

Eren hummed and moved his neck, "owww" he whimpered. He moved closer to Levi and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Did you hurt your neck?" Eren nodded against hit chest, eliciting another "ow" at the movement.

Levi chuckled, "why didn't you lie down?" he kissed the top of Eren's head.

"You were comfy. Didn't wanna move you," Eren mumbled.

Levi moved his hands to Eren's to unwrap them from his body, but Eren just hugged him tighter and groaned.

"Wouldn't you like to cuddle laying down? It'll be much more comfortable," Levi suggested softly.

Eren loosened his arms, but only enough so they could both slide down the bed so they were laying down. Eren laid his head on Levi's chest. Levi trailed his fingers up and down Eren's spine making him shiver and snuggle closer to Levi.

Eren was more than content with the change in position, his neck was kind of bothering him, but it would go away soon enough, hopefully before the party. The party. Eren sat up quickly, he groaned, putting his face in his hands. The sudden movement gave him a head rush, not to mention his neck.

"Eren?"

"I have to go back home and start cleaning for the party,"

Levi chuckled, he pulled Eren back to lay on the bed, "the party isn't until the evening, and I'm helping you anyway, so we have plenty of time," Levi pulled the sheets up higher, it had gotten a bit chilly and neither slept with a shirt on, "can we sleep some more, now?"

Eren was about to nod but instead responded with an "okay,"

"Remind me to do something about that neck when we wake up," Levi said, his voice already containing traces of sleep.

When Eren woke up, he woke up to the sound of Levi's phone and a groan.

Levi picked up the phone, "its her." Levi growled.

"Client or Hange?" Eren asked.

"At this point I was hoping it was Hange,"

Eren held out his hand for the phone, Levi was hesitant to give it to him, "I'll be nice," Eren assured.

Levi sighed and placed the still ringing phone in his hand.

Eren answered, "hello?"

"Oh hello, I was calling for Levi," the woman's voice said.

"I'm sorry ma'am but my boyfriend is still sleeping. He's had a long week,"

"I wasn't aware that Levi had a boyfriend," She sounded sad, Eren almost felt bad, almost.

"Well he does and we're very happy together. We'd appreciate it if you would let us enjoy our weekend,"

"Oh of course! I'm sorry for calling, I've just been feeling really anxious about the case. And he helps me calm down"

"What a coincidence, he does the same for me," Eren heard Levi chuckle next to him

"Well when Levi wakes up, please tell him I'll see him first thing Monday morning

"I'll make sure to tell him. Goodbye," Eren didn't give the woman a chance to respond before he was already hanging up and putting the phone on the table.

"You're the best boyfriend you know that?" Levi said, Eren snuggling up next to him.

"You're just saying that because I saved you from having to deal with Satan for the whole weekend,"

"Among other things," Levi chuckled, placing a kiss of Eren's forehead, "we really should start heading over to your apartment so we can clean,"

Eren could swear he heard joy in Levi's voice when he said 'clean,' "I want to stay here forever," Eren pulled Levi closer to him and smiled into his chest.

"That would be great but you're on a mission tonight, remember?"

"Yeah," was all Eren said.

"You don't sound too excited," Levi noted.

"I'm nervous,"

Levi chuckled, "don't be nervous, love," Eren nodded and let out a groan, "neck still hurt?"

"Mhmmm" Eren mumbled. Levi unwrapped his arms and sat up. He positioned them so that Eren was sat between his legs so it would be easier to massage his neck.

"That feels good," Eren moaned, he threw his head to the side so Levi could better massage the side that hurt.

Levi kissed his shoulder as he continued to massage Eren. After Levi was sure Eren felt better, he began to trail his hands down Eren's torso and kissed his neck.

Eren laid his head back on Levi's shoulder and let him ravish his body. He moaned and pressed himself into Levi when he felt Levi pinch his nipples and bite his neck at the same time.

He slowly began to move his hands lower and lower, until he was palming Eren through his sweatpants. Eren gripped the sheets under him, his breathing was jagged and Levi was more than enjoying the view and sounds.

Eren was eliciting the most delicious little mewls. Levi left dark hickies all over Eren's neck and shoulder.

"Levi," Eren moaned, "I need more,"

Levi's lips turned up into a playful smirk as he let go of Eren and hopped off the bed.

"Well I'm going to shower, have a party to get ready for later," he said, walking towards the bathroom

"You're horrible, Levi," Eren mumbled into the pillow he was now using to cover his face.

"You're welcome to join me, love,"

Eren immediately perked up, he took off his sweatpants, leaving him in only his boxers as he followed Levi into the bathroom, _what a tease_.

**So just imagine they have bathroom sex, I'm not writing a chapter for it because I never understood how it can happen without even some kind of minor injury. I mean, shit gets slippery. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, so leave me some c:**


	20. Chapter 20

**You guys know how i said to imagine the shower sex? Well BBGryphon wrote it and it's amazing! So if you guys are interested in reading it, here's the link...**

**s/11083116/1/Shower-Fun**

**Show the love ❤**

"Levi!" Hange said bursting through the door as soon as Levi opened it, Erwin trailing right behind her.

"Four Eyes, Eyebrows," Levi acknowledged. Erwin chuckled but walked into the apartment.

"Where's Eren?" Erwin asked.

"I'm right here!" Eren called out as he walked into the living room, "I just finished getting ready," he was quickly pulled into a hug by Hange before there was a knock at the door.

Levi opened it to find all of Eren's friends on the other side. Isabel and Farlan were right behind them.

"Are these your friends? They're adorable!" Hange exclaimed after all the introductions were exchanged.

"Err, thanks," Jean said.

"She wasn't talking about you Horseface," Eren said, hiding behind Levi.

"You wanna shut the fuck up?!" Jean exclaimed.

"Watch it," said Levi at the same time Marco grabbed Jean's arm.

"Calm down, we just got here," Mikasa said, eyeing Eren then glancing at Levi, "Levi,"

"Mikasa," he said nodding his head to her.

"Where's the food?" Sasha asked.

"In the kitchen," Eren said.

Everyone made a beeline for the kitchen to get some food. Farlan handing Eren a bottle of wine on his way and Isabel flashed him a smile.

"Where's Armin?" Mikasa asked, the only one that stayed behind.

"He's in the kitchen already,"

Mikasa nodded, and turned around to head for the kitchen. Eren lead Levi behind her and he couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. All their friends were mingling, he was afraid that it would end up being his friends talking to each other and his work friends talking to only themselves. But Isabel was talking to Crista while Farlan was laughing about something with Jean, Marco and Connie Sasha and Mikasa were with Hange. Eren almost gasped when he saw Armin talking to Erwin.

He squeezed Levi's hand to get his attention, "Armin's blushing," he whispered.

Levi chuckled, "and Erwin seems to be interested,"

Armin had a slight blush across his cheeks and Erwin had a warm look in his eyes. Both of the had the biggest smile on their faces.

Eren had to hold back a squeal and pulled Levi to join Sasha, Mikasa, and Hange so they wouldn't look too awkward standing by themselves. Also, they were the closest to Armin and Erwin. Eren could hear Armin laughing and he smiled even more.

After everyone had finished their food, Sasha and Connie stayed behind in the kitchen while everyone moved into the living room. Sasha was no doubt finishing the food.

Eren had been so caught up trying to easedrop on Armin and Erwin, he didn't even realize that Levi was no longer in the room, neither was Mikasa.

Levi had asked Mikasa if he could speak to her in private, which was why they were now in Eren's room with the door closed.

"Is everything alright, Levi?" she asked as soon as Levi had closed the door.

"I need your advice," Levi said, he knew he had to tell Mikasa fast before Eren noticed they were missing.

"On?"

"Eren, of course,"

"I'm listening," Mikasa sat on the edge of Eren's bed while Levi walked around the room.

"I'm thinking about asking Eren to move in with me," he looked at Mikasa, who held her same bland expression, so Levi continued, "but I'm not sure if we would be moving too fast. We split our time between here and my apartment, mostly mine though, but since he has all his clothes her-"

"Do you want him to move in with you because its more convenient or because you want him there," Mikasa interrupted.

Levi stopped in his tracks, "what kind of question is that?!" he glared at her.

"Well from what you're saying, it seems like its because it would be more convenient for you,"

"That's not true,"

"Then?" she questioned.

Levi sighed, "we both know I'm not good when it comes to my feelings, alright. I'm not just going to come out and tell you that I want him to move in with me because I love him and he's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me," he said pacing again, his face feeling a bit hot.

"That's the real reason you want him to move in with you?" Levi nodded "So you told him already?"

"Of course, I told him already. I told him that night,"

"What did he say?"

Levi could feel himself blushing, so he preoccupied himself with a figurine on Eren's shelf, his back to Mikasa, "he said he loves me too," he couldn't hold back a smile.

"I told you," Mikasa said, very matter of factly.

Levi cleared his throat, "yeah, well that's not why I wanted to talk to you,"

"I'm not sure," Mikasa said, answering his previous question.

Levi groaned, "why not?" he set the figurine down and looked back at Mikasa.

"I think you should ask Armin, he's the one that lives with Eren,"

"I was planning on asking him anyway, but either he's busy with something or Eren is always with us,"

"Pull him away like you did to me,"

"Can't do that, Eren wants to hook him up with Erwin, he'll be upset if I pull them away from each other," Levi said, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Armin likes to wake up early Sunday mornings, and I'm sure you've noticed that Eren likes to sleep in," Levi chuckled and nodded, "just wake up early tomorrow and ask Armin then,"

"Thanks Mikasa, that's a good idea,"

Mikasa stood up, "come on, Eren has to be an idiot to have not noticed we're gone,"

"Hey!" Levi exclaimed at her comment.

"He's my brother, I can call him an idiot all I want," she laughed and walked out the room.

Levi threw himself back on the bed, maybe he could stay here for a little while longer. He wasn't a fan of parties, this one was okay, but what he really wanted was to just curl up in his bed and cuddle with Eren. He didn't even know that he liked to cuddle until he met him, now it was all he wanted to do. Levi sighed and sat back up, Eren's probably wondering where I am.

"There you are!" said Eren, he was now standing in front if the door with a half empty beer in his hand.

"Were you looking for me?" Levi asked as Eren got closer.

Eren nodded and sat next to Levi, resting his head on his shoulder, "I was starting to think you ran off,"

"Eren, how many drinks have you had?"

Eren shrugged, "a couple shots, a couple beers,"

"So you're drunk," Levi concluded, I wasn't even gone all that long, "I wouldn't leave you Eren, you know that,"

"I know, but I can be childish sometimes, and you're so mature,"

"I like that you have a childlike side. I think it's adorable," Levi confessed.

Eren sat up straight and smiled wide at Levi, "really?" he pressed his lips to Levi as soon as he nodded.

Levi could taste the alcohol when Eren sloppily stuck his tongue in his mouth. Levi pulled back far too quickly for Eren's liking, "we should get back out there," Eren pouted but allowed himself to be led out the room by Levi.

"Levi!" Hange practically threw herself at then when they walked into the living room, "What are those?!" she started poking at Levi's neck.

Levi swatted her arm away, "nothing," he said, but they were obviously the hickies Eren had left him earlier. Shit. I forgot to cover them up, he though, blushing.

"I made them!" Eren said proudly.

"Ohhhh, Eren," Hange said, "I didn't know you were the type,"

"Well, he left me hor-,"

"Okay, that's enough," Levi quickly interrupted, "they're hickies, no big deal," he pulled Eren away from Hange before he could finish his sentence. He took them to the kitchen.

"Alright, Eren. No more alcohol for you," Eren pouted, "just water," he took the beer from his hand and gave him a water bottle.

"But Levi," he whined trying to get his beer back.

They were the only two in the kitchen, so Levi trapped Eren between himself and the counter, his arms on either side, he gave him a long passionate kiss. It wasn't long before Eren was moaning into the kiss, hungrily asking for more. His arms were under Levi's shirts, feelings his abs and making Levi moan. Levi's own hands had made their way into Eren's hair, pulling him closer to him.

They pulled away out of breath and panting. Eren moved in to kiss Levi again, but he stepped back.

"Now, Eren, don't drink anymore alcohol and we can continue later,"

Eren pouted but nodded his head, "you're such a tease Levi,"

Levi kissed his cheek and took the beer from where he had placed it on the counter. He chugged down the rest of it while Eren glared at him. Or tried too, Levi actually found it quite adorable.

"What?" he asked innocently, "I haven't had any,"

Eren was about to say something when Armin walked in, "Levi! I need to ask you something,"

"Shoot," Levi said, grabbing another beer from the fridge, ignoring Eren's glare.

"Is Erwin single?"

"Why? You interested?"

Armin blushed, "a little,"

"Oh Armin!" Eren pulled him into a hug, "I knew you would love him,"

"What?" Armin asked.

"He's drunk, don't listen to him," Levi ignored Eren's pout, "but yes, Erwin is single. But there's a rumor going around the office that some intern is trying to get in his pants, so if I were you, I'd act fast," he took a swig of his beer.

Armin's eyes opened wide and he ran out the kitchen, completely forgetting why he went in there in the first place.

"I didn't hear that rumor," Eren pouted.

"Me neither," Levi smirked.

Eren giggled, "my boyfriend is devious,"

**You guys have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter. I usually wrote the chapters in my head before I actually type them out and I had no ideas how to start this chapter. So I just started in the middle and went back and added a beginning. So I hope its good.**

**Quick Note: I remember when I originally started writing this I was like "This will probably only end up being like 10 chapters" and here we are at chapter 20, its so exciting!**

**But what I'm thinking is that there will be no more than 5 more chapters. We are nearing the end!**

**P.S. Have I told you guys I love you? Because I do, you guys are all wonderful people for reading my story and thank you for your reviews ❤**


	21. Chapter 21

**For whatever reason the link wasn't working to the story, and I can't get it work now...so the title is Shower Fun by BBGryhon, so check it out if you haven't already, **

When Levi woke up the next morning, he gently untangled himself from Eren so as to not wake him and put on his boxers and sweatpants. He gave Eren a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out the room. Armin wasn't awake yet so he decided to clean the mess that was left after last night.

Levi had wanted to clean before they went to bed but Eren dragged him to his bedroom with the intent of making Levi keep his word, and well, Eren beats cleaning.

He thought about going back to sleep, he had only slept a couple hours, but he could risk not waking up again until after Eren had woken, so he decides to take advantage and start cleaning.

He wrapped a bandana around his hair and another around his mouth. Then he grabbed a trash bag and started putting all the empty bottles left around the living room and kitchen into it.

He was just finished up arranging the furniture in the living room back when Armin walked into the living room.

"Good morning, Armin,"

"Good morning," Armin said, yawning, "do you want some breakfast?"

"Sure, I'll help," he said taking off the bandanas.

"No, its fine. From the looks of it you did the cleaning already. So I'll make breakfast,"

Levi nodded but followed him into the kitchen anyway. He sat at the table and thought about how to bring up the question

"Levi?" Armin drew his attention.

"Yes?"

"What does Erwin like to eat for breakfast?" he was looking into the fridge but Levi concluded he was probably blushing.

Levi cocked his eyebrow, "Erwin spent the night?" Armin nodded, "good for you," he smirked.

"Nothing happened!" Armin was facing Levi now, his face beet red," we just... talked,"

"Really?" Armin nodded again, "he loves pancakes,"

"Thank you," Armin turned back to the fridge to take out some ingredients, then to the cupboard to get the rest.

Levi just sat there and watched measure the ingredients into a bowl, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Levi, what's up?" he leaned against the counter, whisking the ingredients in the bowl in his hand.

"Do you think it would be a good idea if I asked Eren to move in with me?"

Armin stopped whisking and blinked at Levi, "I think it's a great idea,"

"Really?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well you guys are best friends and you live together,"

Armin resumed whisking as he chuckled, "Yes, but I didn't expect him and I to live together forever. And besides he loves you,"

Levi sighed, "you don't think we're moving too fast?"

"You already told him you love him, which by the way, was adorable,"

"He told you?" Levi asked, now he was the one blushing.

"You said so yourself, he's my best friend," Armin had moved on to turn in the stove and butter a pan, letting it heat up, he took the maple syrup and set it on the table.

"So I can expect details about your 'talk' with my best friend?" Levi smirked.

Armin blushed again, "I told you it was nothing,"

Levi laughed, "so you really think its a good idea? I mean I asked Mikasa and she thought so too,"

"And you still have your arm?" Armin joked, pouring batter into the pan.

"She understands that I'll do whatever it is to protect Eren,"

"Well congratulations, Levi. Its hard to get her approval. I mean you got mine as soon as I saw the way Eren talks about you, which was way before I even met you,"

Levi blushed again and looked down at his hands,

"But why are you asking us?" Armin asked

Levi shrugged, "I've never been in a relationship as serious as this one. The others ones were mostly flings. I don't want to fuck up, and you guys know him a lot better than I do,"

"I'm not so sure about that," Armin said, setting a plate of pancakes in front of Levi.

"Thanks. What do you mean?"

"Well sure, we've known him longer, but I think you guys have spent enough time together for you to know him and his feelings, even though you guys have only been together a couple weeks. From what's he's told me, he's opened up to you a lot,"

Levi ate his pancakes as Armin spoke, they were delicious, and Levi didn't really know what to say.

Armin must have sensed this because he spoke, "let me ask you this, do you think he'd say yes if you asked him to move in?"

Levi stared down at his pancakes and smiled, "Yeah, I think I do,"

"Holy crap! Is Levi smiling," his smile immediately faded when he heard Erwin walk into the kitchen.

Levi turned around to say something but stopped when he saw Erwin in nothing but boxers, he raised his eyebrow at Armin and pointed at Erwin with his fork, "That doesn't look like nothing,"

Armin blushed and continued making pancakes.

"Shut up, Levi," Erwin said, he walked over to Armin and wrapped his arms around his waist, "I love pancakes,"

"You two are disgusting," Levi got up he grabbed a clean plate and put a few pancakes on it, pouring maple syrup on them before taking them and a glass of milk to Eren's room.

Eren was still sleeping when Levi walking into the room. He sat the plate and glass on the bedside table and sat next to him, running his fingers through Eren's hair, "Eren, wake up, Armin is making pancake,"

Eren responded by groaning and covering his face with the pillow.

"And Erwin is going to eat them all if you don't wake up,"

Eren pulled the pillow off his face, "Erwin's here? He spent the night?"

Levi chuckled and handed him the plate as he sat up, "Yes, and I'm 90% sure they had sex,"

"GOOD JOB ARMIN!" Eren yelled. He heard Erwin chuckle followed by a "fuck you, Levi," from Armin.

Eren laughed but began eating the pancakes, "We should do this for a living,"

"Matchmaking?"

Eren nodded, his mouth too full of pancake to speak.

"Oh yeah?" Levi humored him, "Who's next?"

"Hange!" he said, after drinking some milk.

'Please no," Levi put his face in his hands.

"Why not?"

"She likes to go into elaborate details about her...lovers. There are certain men I cannot look at the same because of her,"

"That bad, huh?" Eren laughed he placed his empty plate and glass on the table

"I want her to be happy. But I think we should let her find it the old fashion way, no meddling," Levi laid back onto the bed, "I don't want to quicken the process in which I have to listen to her go into elaborate detail about her sex life," he cringed and closed his eyes.

Eren patted his stomach, "let's go distract you with the some cleaning!" Levi could tell he was trying to sound enthusiastic, but failed miserably.

"You don't have to worry, I already cleaned," Levi said.

Eren laid back and curled up next to him, "you're the best boyfriend ever,"

"You're just saying that because I did all the cleaning,"

"Among other things," Eren kissed his chest, "thanks for bringing my breakfast,"

"Anything for you, Eren," he opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend blushing, which only brought a smile to his face.

"There's a couple more pancakes in case you want more," Armin said from his place in the doorway.

Eren was about to jump out of bed before he realized he wasn't wearing anything underneath the sheets.

"Thanks, Armin, I'll go get some right now,"

Armin nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

"Naked?"

Eren blushed and nodded. Levi kissed his forehead before he got out the bed and grabbed the plate, "I'll get you some more,"

Eren held out the glass, "and milk?"

Levi took the glass, "and milk," he kissed Eren again before heading out the room.

"Have I ever told you you're the best boyfriend ever?" Eren teased.

Levi chuckled, "You're just saying that because I'm getting you breakfast...again,"

"Among other things,"

**Do you guys actually ready my Author's Notes? I mean I know the story's ****almost**** done, but I'm just curious lol**

**Please tell me what you think in the reviews (:**


	22. Chapter 22

**Is it mean to say it makes me happy that you guys are sad to know my story is almost ending? Not because you guys are sad, but it just shows me that you guys really liked my story. **

A whole week later, Eren and Levi were back in Levi's apartment, they had decided to leave the apartment when they walked into the living room and saw Armin and Erwin practically doing it on the couch.

Needless to say, everything was going well between the two. Erwin had been disgustingly happy at work, at least that's what it felt like to Levi. Eren was more than happy. He had the best boyfriend and his best friend was happy. Not to mention that when Erwin was in a good mood, so was everyone else at the office. Armin was practically dancing instead of walking, Eren didn't remember when he the last time was that he had seen Armin this happy.

"Levi, I'm scared," Eren said, when they were laying on his couch watching The Powerpuff Girls.

"Is Mojojo too much for you, love?" Levi teased.

Eren giggled, "no, what if one day I get home and walk in on them in the middle of the act? We got lucky today, they were still in the early stages," Eren cringed.

"You can just run over here and I'll help you forget," Levi bit his neck and held onto him tightly when Eren started squirming trying to get away.

"Levi! That tickles," he laughed, still struggling in Levi's arm.

Levi stopped when he heard a knock at his door.

"I'll get it," Eren got off the couch and opened the door.

"Eren!" a strange women said as she hugged him and then walked past him

"Umm...hi?"

"You should call before you come over," Levi said who was now sitting up.

"Stop being such a stiffy pants," she said, as she walked over to Levi and pinched his cheek.

"Petra! You know how much I hate that,"

"Oh!" Eren exclaimed, "You're Petra. Sorry I got drunk last time I saw you. Don't remember much,"

"Speaking of last time we saw each other, I have great news," she sat down on one side of Levi and gestured for Eren to sit in the other.

"What is it?" Levi asked.

"Well, Oluo and I had sex last time I saw you,"

Eren pouted, "She had birthday sex on my birthday, and I didn't,"

"You were drunk, Eren. Very drunk," Levi said, "and I think I've made up for it," he gave Eren a wink that made him blush.

"Oh you two! I expect details Levi!"

"I might actually give them to you this time," Levi smirked

"Levi!"

"You tell Armin everything,"

"That's only to make him stop talking about Erwin," Eren cringed. Levi chuckled and wrapped his arms around Eren.

"You two are adorable!" Petra exclaimed.

"What were your news?" Eren asked.

"Oh right, well. We had sex, and as you know, when two people have sex, they run the risk o-"

"You're pregnant?!" Levi asked.

Petra's face broke out into a big smile as she nodded.

"That's great news!" Eren said, untangling himself from Levi's arms to hug Petra.

"I'm happy for you, Petra. I know you two have been trying for a while," Levi hugged her as soon as Eren let go.

"Thank you," Petra looked like she was about to cry, "oh, before a forget, I have a list here of things I want you to buy for the baby,"

"Me?" Levi asked as Petra rummaged through her purse.

She nodded, "That's the other reason I came over here," she looked back at Levi with a piece of paper in her hands, "Oluo and I were hoping you would be the godfather to our baby,"

Levi smiled, "I'd love to Petra,"

"Yay!" Petra threw her arms around Levi, then handed him the piece of paper when she pulled back.

Levi read it, there was only one thing in there: princess dresses.

"I thought you were only a few weeks along, you already know the gender?" Eren asked, he had read the list over Levi's shoulder. Ignoring the fact that Levi had stiffened as soon as he read it.

Petra shook her head, she looked like she wanted to burst out laughing.

"I don't understand," Eren looked to Levi, who looked pissed, "Levi?"

"Don't you dare, Petra," it was almost a growl.

"You see Eren, when we were seve-,"

"Petra, stop,"

"Oh shush Levi, it's adorable. Besides you're stressing me out and stress is not good for the baby,"

Levi groaned and put his face in his hands. Eren patted Levi's back, "Are you ok?" Levi just groaned again.

"He's just mad because he doesn't want me to tell you the story,"

"What story?"

"When we were seven," Levi groaned again, but Petra ignore him, "Levi and I used to have tea parties," another groan, "and Levi used to always get so jealous that he couldn't wear a princess dress like me,"

"Oh my god," Eren giggled.

"So one day," Petra continued, "Levi wore one of my dresses. And then he refused to take it off after our tea party and ran all the way home. Granted, it was only down the street, but there were a lot of people outside that day,"

Levi groaned again, "are you done?"

"No. And then because of that, all through grade school, kids called him Princess Levi,"

"Aww, Levi! That's adorable," Eren wrapped his arms around Levi as best he could and pressed a kiss to his hand that was still covering his face.

"It's fucking embarrassing," Levi said into his hands, "Im changing your ringtone, Petra,"

"But that cost you a whole $4,"

Levi looked up at her, "cost me?"

"Well it is your phone," Petra giggled.

"Great," he groaned, "my boyfriend finds out my most embarrassing story and I paid $4 for the most annoying song ever. Great,"

"Come on, Levi, it's adorable," Eren said.

"And you're a lawyer, is four dollars really all that much?" Petra joked.

Levi shot her a death glance that only caused Eren and Petra to laugh.

**I missed Petra, so I wrote a chapter including her, Levi's secret and a little Winmin.**

**Please review c: **


	23. Chapter 23

"Remind me again why I'm agreeing to this," Levi said, they were back in his office with Eren sitting on his desk in front of him.

"Because you love me," Eren smiled at his boyfriend.

"I do, but they're disgusting,"

"Come on, they're adorable,"

"They're disgusting," Levi took Eren's hand in his and

"Levi," Eren pouted, "they're our best friends,"

Levi sighed, "do we have to?" he stroked his thumb across the back of Eren's hand.

"Yes, besides, you tasted Armin's pancakes, imagine his dinner. Yum."

Levi groaned, "Fine,"

Eren slipped off the desk and onto Levi's lap, "I love you," he said, placing a kiss on Levi's lips.

"You're the worst boyfriend ever,"

"You're just saying that because I'm making you agree to having dinner with them,"

"Among other things," Levi smirked at Eren's pout, "I'm just kidding, love," he patted Eren's thigh, "come on, we have work to do,"

Eren sighed but got off of Levi's lap, "Do you want another cup of coffee?" Eren asked, getting back into assistant mode.

"Yes, please, also that report that Hange was supposed to send me hasn't come yet. Can you go tell her I'm going to kick her ass if she doesn't get it to me by the end of the day?"

"Anything for you, boss," Eren smiled and walked out the office. Making sure to sway his hips as he did.

Levi smiled to himself as he looked down at the papers on his desk. Then he groaned, but luckily these were the last bits of paperwork to finalize with the annoying women who wouldn't stop calling him for the past 2 weeks.

They won, of course, and the women asked Levi out for a celebratory dinner. One that he so politely declined while Eren shot dagger eyes at her.

"Well if I ever have plans to sue someone else, I know where to come," she had joked.

"You know my number," Levi said, with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Toodles! And bye Eren, it was great working you too,"

"I don't like her," Eren said once she had left.

"Is it because she was hitting on me the entire time we were working with her?" Eren nodded, "I thought I was the jealous one," he had pulled Eren into a hug which Eren had happily returned, along with a kiss Levi could only have describe as possessive.

Now Levi was signing all these papers, waiting for Eren to come back. But he couldn't concentrate on them. Instead he was thinking about how to ask Eren to move in with him. It had been over a week since he had talked to Armin and Mikasa. But something always came up and he would miss his chance to ask.

Levi looked up when he heard the door open, Eren stepped in, holding a cup of coffee in each hand.

"So Hange said 'tell Levi I'll give it to him tomorrow and if he wants to kick my ass he'll have to listen to the story about how I hooked up with the cute waiter from the restaurant as he does it,' then she proceeded to try to tell me said story," Eren cringed and handed Levi his coffee, "I would just wait until tomorrow if I were you,"

"Thank you, love," Levi took a sip of his coffee and enjoyed the taste.

Eren blushed, like he always did when Levi called him love, "do you need anything else?"

Levi shook his head, but pointed to the chair in front of him, beckoning Eren to sit down. He stayed silent until Levi finished up reading through and signing the papers, then took then from him and moved to the fax machine across the room to fax them over to The Witch, as Eren had come to call her.

"Babe," Eren called, getting Levi's attention, "do you think Erwin in going to spend the night at the apartment?" Eren asked, putting the first paper in, "because if he is, I think we should leave to your apartment as soon as we're done with dinner. I don't want to hear them having sex, again,"

"Still scared, huh?" Levi teased.

Eren stuck his tongue out at him, "they're just loud, I mean, are we that loud?"

"_You_ can be," Levi smirked. Eren flushed a deep red.

"Well it's not my fault you get off on that," he said.

"It's not my fault you have the sexiest moans I've ever heard," Levi chuckled at Eren's silence, "we can go back to my apartment anyway," Levi said, saving Eren from continuing the conversation.

Eren nodded, "remind me to pack an overnight bag as soon as we get to my apartment," he finished with the papers and put them all in a folder

"Don't you already have clothes at my apartment?" Levi asked, Eren already taking his place on Levi's lap.

"Yeah, but most, if not all, are in the laundry hamper. Which reminds me, we have laundry to do,"

Levi chuckled, it almost sounded like they were already living together, "we'll do it this weekend,"

Eren kissed him, "it's a date,"

Levi smiled up at him and kissed him again, _this is the perfect chance, take it. _"Eren," he started, "don't you think this would be a lot easier if your stuff was already at my apartment,"

Eren cocked his head, confusion on his face, "my stuff is already there,"

"I mean _all _your stuff," Levi could feel himself blushing, but refused to look away from Eren.

Eren stiffened, "oh! Y-you mean, like, move in with you?"

"Yes," Levi nodded. _He stuttered, is that good? _"that's exactly what I mean,"

Eren's face broke out into a smile, "I'd love to move in with you, Levi,"

Levi let out a breath and brought Eren down to kiss him.

"You seemed relieved," Eren whispered, "did you really think I'd say no?"

"No, I know you'd say yes. Just nervous, I suppose,"

Eren smirked, "I make you nervous?" he trailed a hand down Levi's clothes chest.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Eren. It's only with relationship things. Like telling you I love you and asking you to move in with me," Eren blushed, "and besides," Levi added, "I'm not the one that blushes whenever he's around me, love," he smirked at the last word.

Eren blushed even more, "Don't you have work to do?"

"Kind of hard to do with my assistant sitting in my lap," Eren tried to get off, but Levi's hands on his thighs kept him in place. He raised his eyebrow, Levi moved one hand behind Eren's neck and brought him down for a passionate lip lock.

Levi could tell Eren was feeling needy, his tongue had slipped into Levi's mouth almost as soon as they started the kiss. His hands were roaming Levi's body, they had already undone his tie, it was thrown somewhere behind him. Levi rubbed his hands up and down Eren's thighs and moans when Eren circled his hips.

Eren was panting hard, he obviously wanted more than just making out on Levi's lap. And Levi had no problem giving it to him. Levi's hands went to work on Eren's pants. He was just about to slip his hand in when the door opened.

"Levi!" Eren hurriedly got off on Levi's lap, "I brought that rep-," Hange stopped when she saw Eren fumbling with his zipper and Levi buttoning up his shirt. Both of them with a very deep blush on their faces, "am I interrupting something, boys?" she cooed.

"What do you want, Four Eyes?" Levi growled.

"I was just bringing that report you so desperately wanted," she giggled, "but I guess there was something else you wanted," she eyed Eren.

"Get the fuck out Hange," Levi scowled.

"Erwin is going to love hearing about this!"

**Next chapter might take a couple days to upload because I'm desperate to start writing the final chapter.**

**Do you guys every read the last page or couple lines of a book long before you actually get there? Because that's something I do, I hate surprises. Which kind of got me introuble when reading The Fault In Our Stars (SPOILER) because the last lines are "I do, Augustus, I do" so naturally I thought they were going to get married, big NOPE!**

**So that's kind of what I'm doing now, expect I'm writing it instead of reading it.**

**And it's nice to know you guys actually read the author's notes, it's nice to know I'm not just typing up extra words for nothing. I love you guys! Please review (:**


	24. Chapter 24

**So uhh...this chapter took me a while to get out because...well I was writing the final chapter, right? Like the next one and then I got halfway through and for whatever reason I though to myself, I haven't been through the Ereri or Riren tags on tumblr. Which seemed so preposterous! So I did that, and I read a prompt and I thought it was so cute and I was feeling inspired and so I wrote it (it's called Sudden Dog Sitting in case any of you guys are interesting in reading it) and then I went back to the final chap and then finished that up and then started this one and blahhhh I'm rambling. So here's the chapter. Its the dinner between the two couples. Ugh so cute. **

When Eren and Levi walked into Eren's apartment, the smell of food immediately attacked their senses.

"Armin!" Levi called out, "I finally asked him"

"Fucking finally!" Armin called back, peeking his head out from the kitchen door.

"You knew?" Eren asked.

"Of course I knew, Eren, " he went back into the kitchen, "he told me about it like a week ago,"

"You waited a week to ask me?" Eren scolded Levi, who in turn just shrugged.

"I told you I was nervous,"

Eren chuckled, "but a week,"

Levi felt his face get a little hot, "shut up," he mumbled. Eren took his hand and led him to his bedroom, "we'll be in my room!" Eren called out.

"I won't bother you," Armin called back, making Eren blush and Levi laugh.

Levi laid down on the bed as soon as they got to Eren's room while Eren pulled out a duffle bag from his closet and started throwing things into it. Levi scrunched his face before he sat up and started taking the stuff out the bag so he could properly pack it.

"Really, babe?" Eren laughed.

"What? It'll make it easier when you're looking for things. But I don't know why you really need any clothes at all, I hear 'let's move in together sex' is great," he smirked.

Eren turned to face him, "is that what it's going to be like living with you? You picking up after me and us having sex all the time?"

"Pretty much," Levi stated, "but there will also be breakfast,"

Eren laughed and walked over to Levi, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, "sounds perfect," he said, then walked back to his closet, "are you staring at my ass again, Levi?" he asked, after he didn't hear the rustle of his clothes anymore.

"Mhmm. I'm loving the view. Are you done, yet? Can we cuddle?"

"Right," Eren chuckled, "cuddle,"

Levi pouted, "I do want to cuddle, I'm tired," Eren threw a couple more shirts at him to put in the bag, then zipped it up and placed it on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Levi, who returned the embrace, and pulled him down onto the bed next to him, facing each other. Eren buried his nose in Levi's hair, breathing in his scent.

"Are you sniffing me?" Levi asked against his chest.

"It soothes me,"

"You soothe me,"

"That's why we're prefect together," Eren mused

"I don't think you've ever been more right," Levi wrapped his arms tighter, trying to feel more of Eren. They stayed like that for a long time, in their comfortable silence until Erwin knocked on the door to tell them dinner was ready.

Levi groaned as the two disentangled themselves from each other and sat up, "I was too comfortable," he mumbled.

Eren chuckled, "we'll continue later, babe,"

"You better keep your promise, brat,"

Eren laughed and pulled Levi off the bed, "Of course I will. Now come on, I'm starving,"

They walked into the kitchen to find Armin placing everything on the table, "Where's Eyebrows?"

"I'm right here," he walked in and kissed Armin before sitting down.

"Disgusting," muttered Levi, Eren kissed him on the cheek and pulled him to sit down.

"Shut it, Levi,"

Armin made a face at them, but looked directly at Levi when he spoke, "Can you two be civil? I thought the older ones were supposed to be the mature ones," he sat down next to Erwin, across from Eren.

"Why are you telling me for?" Levi scowled.

"You keep calling them disgusting, babe. They're cute,"

Levi huffed but didn't say anything anymore, instead grabbed the nearest bowl and started serving himself food.

"This is delicious, Armin!" Erwin exclaimed, Armin blushed.

"Thank you,"

"But it's not nearly as good as you," Erwin winked.

"I seriously can't say anything about that comment?"

"No," Eren took a bite of his food.

Levi went back to angrily eating his food, it was delicious though, he had to admit. Armin found himself a good one, but he found himself an even better someone in Eren. He looked over at Eren and smiled.

"You've turned him into a sap, Eren," Erwin laughed.

"Shut the fuck up, Eyebrows," that gained him a kick under the table from Eren, "he started it,"

"This could be the last dinner the four of us have here, so be good,"

"Finally asked him, huh?" Erwin said, sipping some of his wine.

"Did everyone know except for me?" Eren pouted.

"Pretty much, Armin said, "he told Mikasa before he told me,"

"When did you tell Mikasa?" Eren asked Levi.

"The party, while you were getting wasted,"

Eren reddened at the memory, "I wasn't wasted,"

"You would've been if I didn't tell you to stop drinking,"

"You sound like his dad," Erwin told him.

"Then it's a good thing Eren has a daddy kink,"

"I do not!" Armin raised his eyebrow at him, "I don't!"

"Right, Eren," giggled his roommate.

Eren pouted, his face red, "Levi, tell them I don't,"

Levi stayed silent and continued eating. Eren didn't have a daddy kink, but he liked to see Eren blushing.

They were halfway through dinner when Armin suddenly let out a quiet whimper. Levi immediately jumped out of his seat, "Nope. No. Eren, we're leaving now," he grabbed Eren's hand but he resisted getting up.

"But I'm not done,"

Levi grabbed his hand and brought him to his feet, "I'll buy you something on the way, I'm not going to sit here while those two fuck under the table,"

Eren made a face, "Eww! Armin! We were eating," Armin was as red as tomato when Levi and Eren went into Eren's room to get their stuff.

Levi tried not to look into the kitchen on their way out, but he head a crash and instincts made him turn his head. What he was a couple things on a floor, near the counter, Armin sitting on it while Erwin was already working on unbuttoning his shirt,"AT LEAST WAIT UNTIL WE'RE OUT OF THE FUCKING APARTMENT," he walked faster, pulling Eren . With him, they didn't stop until they got into his car.

"Levi, I'm scared," Eren said, looking petrified.

**I know it's a bit on the short side, but I love it and think it's perfect 3 Mostly because Levi was being extra cute and needy and ugh, I feel like over time he would get more comfortable and soft around Eren, so there's a little of that in this chapter.**

**And also Winmin being disgusting, because, why not?!**

**So….**_**technically**_ **the final chapter is done, and just needs to be uploaded, but I'm going to make you guys wait until tomorrow because, well I want to sleep on it so I know that it's everything I wanted it to be. So it will forsure be up sometime tomorrow. **

**Please comment and review (:**


	25. Chapter 25

Levi looked at himself in the full length mirror. He was dressed in a suit, which was not unusual. He was a lawyer after all, wearing suits was part of the job. But this was different, this was for a wedding.

"You sure clean up good, Levi," Levi saw Erwin step into view in the mirror, he himself in a suit, "Eren won't be able to keep his hands off you,"

Levi scoffed and adjusted his tie, "I would say the same about you but we have more self control, we don't fuck around like damn bunnies,"

Erwin was about to retort when someone knocked on the door, "Boys!" Hange, of course, always interrupting, "I'm coming in, so you better be fully clothed!" she called from the other side of the door.

Levi and Erwin blushed. Over the last five years Hange had walked in on both of them with their respected lovers around the office either about to do the act or in the midst of it. This made "make sure the doors are locked" a fairly repeated phrase between each pair.

Hange walked in, "My boys, you look handsome! Especially you Erwin," she winked at him.

"Calm yourself Four Eyes, he's getting married today," Levi told her.

"Don't get jealous, I told you the same thing when you got married,"

Levi flushed at the memory. It was a deja vu moment for him, except now their best friends were getting married. He hadn't seen Eren since they got to the venue, he was scurried off by Mikasa as soon as they had arrived. No doubt to wherever Armin was getting ready.

"Thank you, Hange," Erwin pulled her into a hug, then motioned for Levi to join then. Levi made a face but moved over to them, wrapping one arm around Hange and the other around Erwin.

They didn't even hear the door open until Mikasa spoke, "Hange, I need you,"

"Coming Mikasa!" Hange gave them a light squeeze before going to the door.

Erwin put his hand on his shoulder, "thanks for being my best man," Erwin said, for about the hundredth time.

"Yeah well, thanks for being mine," Levi wasn't used to being a sap, unless Eren was around. And he wasn't. But this was his best friend, so he allowed himself, "I'm happy you found happiness. And Eren's even more thrilled. He didn't even sleep last night,"

"Remind me to thank him for meddling," Erwin teased.

"I'll tell him for you. I doubt we'll see much of you. I wouldn't be surprised if you and Armin go missing for an hour,"

"Oh please," Erwin started, "If we go missing, it'll be for way longer than an hour,"

Levi couldn't help but laugh, "just make sure to give me a heads up," Erwin tilted his head in confusion, "people will notice if the grooms and best men are all missing. Can't go disappearing all at the same time,"

"Babe!" Levi turned to see his husband at the door, how do we not hear that damn door.

"Hello, love," he smiled at how Eren blushed at the pet name, even now, after being married for over three years.

"Can you not talk about our sex life to your best friend?"

Levi chuckled and made his way over to his husband, "I don't see the problem, he'll find out anyway since you feel the need to tell your best friend everything,"

Eren pouted because he didn't really have a come back, he was right. So instead he looked behind him to Erwin, "you look handsome, Erwin. It's good to see you're doing fine, Armin is freaking out,"

Panic immediately set on Erwin's face, "he's not regretting this is he?"

"No! No! He's just freaking out that he's going to trip on his way up this aisle. The only way I managed to calm him down was by telling him you would be there to catch him,"

Erwin let out a sigh of relief, "thank you, Eren. For everything," he put an arm around Eren, which was all he could do since Levi was holding Eren's hand.

Mikasa and Hange walked into the room, but they weren't alone this time, a little girl walking between them in a baby blue dress, one hand in each of her babysitters.

"Daddy! Papa!" the little girl called out before she let go of Mikasa and Hange and ran to hug Eren and Levi.

Eren picked her up, "hey, baby," she giggled at her Daddy when he kissed her cheek.

"Are you ready to walk for Uncle Eyebrows, Carla?" asked Levi, kissing her little hand.

At the mention of her uncle, Carla reached her hands out to him, "Uncle Win!"

Erwin took her from Eren and rubbed his nose against the little girl's cheek before kissing her forehead, "you look beautiful, Carla,"

"Thank you," she giggled.

Levi loved the sound of his daughter's giggles. They had adopted her shortly after they got married, she was already one by that time, and she was perfect. She had picked up some habits from both Eren and Levi. One of Eren's least favorites was Carla's tendency to say bad words, thanks to Levi's need to curse at everything. He had toned it down when they brought Carla home, but obviously not enough. Levi's favorite was her happy attitude she adopted from being around Eren all the time. She smiled at everyone and giggled at almost everything.

Erwin whispered to her, "have you seen Uncle Armin?"

Carla fervently nodded her head, "he loves you," Erwin smiled and kissed her before she started squirming in his arms, trying to get to Levi, "Papa," her voice quivering.

"What's wrong, princess?" Levi asked her once she was in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder, her thumb in her mouth.

"Miss you and Daddy," she held her hand not in her mouth out to Eren, one he happily took and kissed.

"We miss you too sweetie," Levi kissed her head, then his voice changed to a much cheerful, playful one, "but now all you have to do is walk for Uncles Win and Min and then you can be with Daddy and Papa the rest of the night," he cooed.

She immediately sat up in her Papa's arms and cheered, "am I walking now?"

Hange looked at her watch, "the ceremony starts in 15 minutes," she said, mostly to Eren.

He nodded back at her, "we should start lining up," Hange reached up for Carla, who wrapped her arms around Levi and kissed his cheek before motioning for her Daddy to take her so she could hug and kiss him too.

"Be careful when you're walking, okay sweetie? And don't forget to throw the flowers," Eren told her before he handed her to Hange.

"I know, Daddy," she giggled. She waved goodbye as she left the room, Mikasa stayed behind.

"Alright," Eren said, "you guys remember how you're supposed to line up?" The three nodded, "Mikasa, can I get my clipboard?" she handed it over to him and he flipped through the numerous pages until he found the one he was looking for, "okay, looks like everyone who is supposed to walk is here,"

Levi cocked his head to the side as he looked at Eren read over the paper in front of him. Eren noticed, "is everything alright, babe?"

"I didn't want to tell you this before when you were planning the wedding, because I didn't want to distract you," Levi started, "but I get a little turned on every time you give orders with that clipboard in your hand,"

Eren blushed, "Levi, I've been doing this wedding planning thing for years, and you're barely telling me this now?"

Levi shrugged his shoulders but snaked his arm around Eren's waist, "I think its because I got to see you do it more this time, also, some of those orders were directed at me," he bit Eren's neck which got him a punch in the arm from Mikasa.

"And you said we fucked like bunnies," Erwin laughed, that got him a punch from Mikasa as well, "hey! Its my wedding day!" he pouted.

"And you two are talking about my best friends," she turned to Levi, "and you about my brother,"

Eren's blush had spread across his cheeks but he started to beckon them for the door, "we need to start lining up," he said, effectively pushing the three out the door, but not before he kissed Levi.

Eren threw himself onto the couch as soon as they got home. Levi trailed behind him with a sleeping Carla in his arms. Both the wedding and the reception were great, Armin stumbled a little on his way up the aisle, but he managed to catch himself, Erwin was right there to help him, too, which Eren thought was cute. Everyone seemed to have fun and there wasn't any real problems with any of the companies helping with the wedding, well at least none his husband's lawyer skills couldn't get him out of. Two years and Eren was practically a pro at party planning.

Levi plopped himself down next to Eren once he had helped a whining Carla out of her dress, into her pajamas, and tucked her into bed with a kiss on her forehead

"Tired?" Levi asked, Eren rested his head on Levi's shoulder and nodded, "you did a great job, Armin and Erwin were more than happy with everything,"

"I'm just glad I can finally sleep. I feel like I haven't slept in the past week,"

Levi chuckled, "that's because you haven't really," he got up off the couch, much to Eren's discontent and held out his hand to him, "let's go to bed and sleep for the rest of the weekend,"

Eren happily took his hand and they started for their bedroom, but Eren stopped in front of Carla's room and walked Levi inside, "can we take her to bed with us?" Eren asked. Levi was always picky about having Carla on their bed, he didn't want her to get too comfortable and slide into bed with them every night, they needed their space. But when he looked down at their daughter and saw how angelic she looked, he couldn't say no, especially with the eyes Eren was giving him.

He bent down and took Carla in his arms once again, "Papa?" she asked, adjusting herself so her arms were wrapped snuggly around Levi's neck and her head rested on his shoulder.

"We're taking you to our bed, sweetie. So we can all sleep together," Eren said softly, picking up her favorite teddy bear, the one him and Levi gave her when they first brought her home and tucked it under her arm.

She hummed happily and went back to sleep. Eren walked ahead of them so he could prepare their bed. Levi settled Carla right in the middle of the bed, she was already sound asleep. Then he headed into the bathroom. When he came back, Eren was already on his side of the bed, facing Carla, one hand draped over her.

Levi smiled and stripped himself of his clothes, leaving his boxers on and slipping on some sweatpants, they he slid into bed, facing his family. He traced a finger on the back of Eren's hand, Eren in turn, flipped his hand over so he could hold Levi's hand atop Carla's belly. Levi looked over his husband, he had his goofy grin on his face. His slow and steady breaths indicated to Levi that he had already fallen asleep. Levi couldn't help but smile. He placed a kiss on Carla's head, then moved his hand intertwined in Eren's so he could kiss it before placing it back where it was.

It wasn't long before he drifted off into a blissful sleep with his beloved husband and beautiful daughter next to him.

**I actually quite loved how this story ended. I thought I would end it with them getting married, but I think that's kind of played out for like ending of movies, and tv shows, and stories and everything in between, but I still wanted a wedding, so a Winmin wedding! YAY!**

**Also, yes I named their daughter after Eren's mom, don't judge me, I'm only good at coming up with names for pets and inanimate objects, but I thought it was fitting, Carla's a pretty loving character. And she's Levi's little princess (ironic right? (; )**

**I wish I could have written more for this story but I've been itching to write one-shots for this fandom and I did write one, but I knew that as soon as I start doing more, I would start neglecting this story, maybe not even finish it. But I'm so happy with how it ended. Happy endings for everyone!**


End file.
